Dirty Little Secret
by m47e47l
Summary: Sequel to Soon Enough It Comes. Vaughn made the decision not to tell Summer the truth about her mother, but what will the consequences be when she discovers that all is not what it seems? COMPLETE.
1. On A Roller Coaster Ride, Soaring To The

**Summary: **Sequel to Soon Enough It Comes. Vaughn made the decision not to tell Summer the truth about her mother, but what will the consequences be when she discovers that all is not what it seems?

**A/N: **Well, I'm back and I have to say that I had an absolutely amazing time. I actaully got to experiece snow for the first time! The only thing now is that I am struggling with this Melbourne having just returned from the freezing temperatures of Russia. Oh well, on to the important stuff- this fic. I felt at the end of Soon Enough It Comes that the story was far from over and actually started writing this one straight away. So, I can only hope that you will all enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Alias_. The title of this story comes from the song 'Dirty Little Secret' by Sarah McLachlan (doesn't it make you want to cry just thinking about it?). The title of this chapter comes from the song 'Coming Down' by Trickside.

_**

* * *

**_

_**On A Roller Coaster Ride, Soaring To The Sky**_

"Hello V.O.J Insurance. This is Summer."

"I wanted to look into your travel deals," the voice on the other end of the phone replied.

Summer sat up slightly in her seat. "Travel deals, yes. Where in particular are you travelling?"

"Spain seems nice at this time of the year."

"Yes it is. Have you already booked your holiday, sir?"

"No- time just seems to elude me. Perhaps I should contact you when I am more organised?"

"That will be fine. Have a good day."

With a press of a button Summer terminated the call. Her first one. Turning to face her computer, she quickly typed an email.

_Contact made. Package is still yet to be acquired. Next transmission expected in two days._

After re-reading it to check that the information was entirely correct, Summer hit send. There, done and not nearly as exciting as she had been anticipating.

Leaning back in her seat, Summer tried not to smile. Her best friend, Mitch, had laughed out loud when she had told her that she was taking a job at the insurance company on campus.

"Sum, are you serious? Do you know what kind of drones sell insurance? What on Earth have you been smoking…you are going to be bored out of your brain!"

If only Mitch knew what she was really up to. Summer could hardly believe when, about a month ago, the tall and elegant woman had approached her…

**_xxxxx_**

"_Summer Vaughn?"_

_Summer stopped writing and look up. "Yes…" she said warily. The woman standing there was not a familiar member of the faculty and she looked completely out of place in the student lounge._

_The woman broke into a warm smile. "I'm Thea Emery," she said, holding out a hand. "Agent Thea Emery."_

_Summer accepted the handshake. "Agent? Do you…"_

_Thea nodded, sitting down opposite her at the table. "Yes, I work at the Agency with your father and stepmother."_

"_Is everything ok?" Summer asked, suddenly worried. "Nothing has happened to them, has it?"_

"_Of course not," Thea replied soothingly. "Your parents are fine. I'm actually here to speak to you."_

"_Me? Why?"_

"_Now, do you really have to ask that question? Surely you would realize that the Agency would be looking to recruit you one day."_

"_Really?" Summer was truly stunned. "But dad never said anything—"_

"_He was not classified to," Thea explained. "After all, you are still just a citizen- nobody within the Agency is permitted to discuss anything with you."_

"_So this is legit?" Summer asked, as the feeling of…anticipation started to form in the pit of her stomach. "The CIA wants me to join?"_

"_Well, the Agency wants to put you through a series of tests to determine whether you have what it takes to be an agent. But, given your genes, I don't doubt that you posses whatever it is you need." Thea paused and then handed over a card with a number printed on it. "Think about it for a few days and then call me."_

_Summer gave a nod. "Ok."_

_Thea stood from the table. "Oh, and Summer."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Until you reach your decision and have another face to face meeting with me, you are not to mention this conversation to anybody- that includes your parents. Do I make myself clear?"_

"_Crystal…but why? Dad and Sydney have worked at the CIA for years. Why can't I talk to them?"_

"_The security measures that the Agency has in place may seem excessive and even unnecessary to a point, but they are there for a reason. And things run a lot more smoothly if everybody follows the rules."_

"_Got it," Summer said. "This stays between the two of us."_

"_Good," Thea replied as she turned to walk away. "I hope to be hearing from you soon."_

**_xxxxx_**

The insurance company was one of the CIA's many front businesses, Summer had been told, and was the place where she would go through the initial and most basic stages of training. She had to prove her analytical skills if she were to progress to the more physical field training.

Biting back another smile, Summer turned to the paperwork in front of her. She couldn't help but think that she had stepped onto the ride of her life.

* * *

Loud music assaulted Summer's ears as she made her way into the family home later that afternoon, its source the spacious living room where her brother and his friends were spread out, with the stereo and video games blaring. 

"Hey Sum!" At fifteen Liam was four years younger than Summer, however the two of them usually got on very well.

"Hey," Summer replied as she dropped her bag. "Are dad and Syd home?"

"Mum's working late, but I think that dad is in the kitchen."

"Alright." With a small wave Summer turned and headed down the hallway. "Dad?" she said, stopping in the kitchen doorway.

"Here," Vaughn replied, his head popping up from behind the fridge door. "How was your first day at work?"

"It was ok," Summer replied nonchalantly.

Her father broke out into a chuckle. "You know, I think I have to agree with Mitch on this whole insurance thing."

"Dad, don't start. It's a job, it's on campus so I don't have to go out of my way to get there and it pays well. It will serve just fine until I graduate." She paused, a grin on her face. "Not all of us are adrenaline junkies."

Vaughn pointed a finger to his chest. "_Moi_?" he asked innocently.

"_Vous_," Summer shot back. "Espionage and all that. I am quite happy for a desk job at the moment."

"Let me hear you say that after three months of working in insurance."

"Dad!"

"Ok, I'm sorry," Vaughn said, holding up his hands in mock-defence. "I wouldn't want to bother my favourite child, after all."

Summer's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What do you want?"

"Sydney has left orders for a grocery shop. Wanna give me some company?"

"Why me?"

"Liam is otherwise occupied and I don't want to have go alone. How boring will that be?" he added. "So please, do this for your old dad."

"Fine," Summer sighed. "But I get free reign when we hit the ice cream."

Vaughn smiled, shaking his head slightly. "Sydney has taught you well."

* * *

"Hey Summer, can you grab…" Vaughn trailed off as he spotted somebody up ahead. 

Summer watched her father curiously. His expression had turned completely blank and he slowed to a stop. Following his eyes she saw who it was he was staring at. A woman, the same one—

"Dr Emery?" Vaughn finally spoke up.

Summer's ears pricked. Hang on a sec- Dr Emery? Wasn't this woman an—

"Agent Vaughn," Thea stepped forward, her face showing no recognition towards Summer. "It has been a long time."

Vaughn glanced at Summer. "Nineteen years."

Summer's brow furrowed. There was something extremely odd about this situation. When she had first encountered Thea she had been given the assumption that this woman worked in some capacity with her parents. But now…

"Dad?" Summer said quietly, hoping to get some clarification.

"Oh sorry," Vaughn said. "Sum, this is Dr Emery. She is the doctor who cared for your mother and delivered you."

Summer looked directly at Thea. "Really?" Something was definitely not right. Not right at all…

**_xxxxx_**

_"I cannot tell you how pleased the Agency is," Thea said. "You have made the right choice by accepting our offer."_

"_So what happens now?" Summer asked._

"_You will be assigned to one of our front companies where you will start the analytical component of your training. After approximately six months we will determine whether you should continue to the next step," Thea explained as she stood up. "You should be contacted shortly telling you exactly where you need to report for training."_

_Summer nodded. "Ok then. Thank you."_

"_And Summer, along the lines that we were discussing the other day?"_

_Summer knew exactly what Thea was talking about. "What about it?"_

"_Your training is to remain confidential until completed."_

_Summer frowned. "But surely I can just tell—"_

"_Your parents are exemplary agents," Thea cut in. "We cannot have then influencing you in anyway that could give you a slight advantage over our other trainees. We need to see what you, and you alone, are capable of."_

_Summer paused. What Thea was saying made perfect sense. So, until all of this was over, it would remain her secret._

**_xxxxx_**

So why was her dad making out that Thea was a doctor? Was it some security thing? But then Thea had referred to him as Agent Vaughn…

"I should go," Thea was saying to Vaughn.

He nodded. "See you."

Summer watched as Thea walked away. She would certainly be raising some questions when she walked into work the next day.

* * *

Outside of the supermarket Thea grabbed her mobile, hitting on of the speed dials. The other party answered only after one ring. 

"What is it?"

"We have a problem I just ran into Summer. She was with her father. He recognized me."

"He spoke to you?"

"Yes. The girl is more than well aware that something doesn't add up," Thea said.

"This is not a huge issue. We'll just have to move onto the next stage earlier than anticipated. Do you have all the necessary documents?"

"Putting on the final touches."

"Have them completed first thing. We'll be speaking to Summer tomorrow morning."


	2. There'a A Bad Moon On The Rise

**Valoriahn, RoutineRiot, kiz-aliasrox & Muddy Poodle: **Thank you all so much for your feedback.

**Disclaimer: **The title of this chapter comes from the song 'Bad Moon Rising' by Creedence Clearwater Revival

_**

* * *

**_

_**There's A Bad Moon On The Rise**_

_Outside of the supermarket Thea grabbed her mobile, hitting on of the speed dials. The other party answered only after one ring._

"_What is it?"_

"_We have a problem I just ran into Summer. She was with her father. He recognized me."_

"_He spoke to you?"_

"_Yes. The girl is more than well aware that something doesn't add up," Thea said._

"_This is not a huge issue. We'll just have to move onto the next stage earlier than anticipated. Do you have all the necessary documents?"_

"_Putting on the final touches."_

"_Have them completed first thing. We'll be speaking to Summer tomorrow morning."

* * *

_

Sydney entered her father's office and saw that Weiss and Dixon were already there and waiting. Years ago, there had been a reshuffle of management at the Operations centre. Dixon, frustrated at being stuck at a desk had requested to be out back on active duty. It had been an easy decision for those in higher places to offer the position to Jack, and he accepted after only some consideration.

Sydney had always suspected that, even though there was not a chance that her father would admit to it, perhaps age had been starting to creep up on him in the field.

"We have a problem," Jack said as Sydney sat herself down.

"Oh god," Weiss groaned. "Who is it now?"

"We're not exactly sure who the group is," Jack replied. "There has been no acknowledgment of their existence or they fact that they affiliated with one another."

Sydney frowned in confusion. "What are you talking about? If there is no group, no affiliation then isn't there nothing to worry about?"

"The Agency has been looking into some of the supposedly random crime acts committed during the last years. Something was brought to their attention."

"What?" Dixon asked.

"That several dozen suspects of these crimes all share a common ground. They all had something to do with the Covenant before it crumbled."

Dixon sat forward in this seat. "And we are only discovering this now?"

"As I said before, we assumed that these were unrelated acts. With the Covenant gone, these people were surely to look somewhere else for work. However, now we are not so sure."

"What's happened?" Sydney asked.

"One of the CIA's offices was compromised. I'm not classified to reveal which one, but they discovered a mole working within their organization. This person was a former Covenant operative."

"Have there been any anomalies here?" Weiss queried.

"Not yet. We are taking steps to ensure security, but right now our concern are these former members. The mole was questioned. He revealed nothing concrete, but under duress did hint towards that these former operatives are re-grouping. If this proves to be the case, then that is serious threat that we will have to contend with."

* * *

Back at her desk, Sydney could not ignore the sense of foreboding that was settling in her stomach. Anything about the Covenant made her feel physically ill. The fact that they took two years of her life, had very nearly destroyed Vaughn's… 

The fact that they were out there and active was not something that she was just going to accept.

With a sigh, she picked up her phone. She needed to talk with Vaughn.

"Hello," he answered after a few rings.

"It's me," Sydney replied. "How is everything?"

"Well actually, I just had kind of a weird moment."

"What?"

"I took Summer shopping with me. We ran into Dr Emery."

Sydney straightened in her seat. "Wow…talk about a blast from the past. What did Summer say?"

"She seemed really…I don't know. She has barely said a word since."

"Ah, she'll be fine. It was probably incredibly weird for her too."

"Yeah," Vaughn sighed. "So any new developments that you should warn me about, so I can decide whether to pull a sickie tomorrow."

Sydney didn't laugh. "Unfortunately, there is," she replied.

"Oh no. Why do I get the feeling that our workload is going to start expanding dramatically?" Vaughn asked. "What is it?"

"I won't get into it over the phone. I'll tell you everything when I get home."

"That sounds promising," Vaughn said wryly. "This isn't good news, is it?"

"Is it ever good news around this place? Unless of course we've just brought down the bad guy, not being introduced to a new one."

"You've got a point there…will you be home for dinner?"

"I'll try. See you when I get home."

"Yeah. Love you."

"Love you, too."

* * *

A couple of hours later Sydney stepped through the front door to be greeted by a cacophony of sound, coming from the kitchen. Her curiosity peaked she headed down the hallway, and into the kitchen. There Vaughn was standing by the stove and Liam was crouched down, the entire contents of the cutlery drawer spread across the floor, including the drawer itself. 

"Hi mum," Liam chimed brightly as he started to gather up the forks.

"Hi…" Sydney trailed off, looking at Vaughn questioningly.

"Apparently our son has forgotten how to open a drawer," he explained.

"No, I haven't," Liam shot back. "I just underestimated my own strength."

"You wish," Vaughn laughed. "This was all just a ploy in the hope that you won't get asked to set the table for the next week."

"Would I do that?" Liam asked, his eyes wide and innocent, as he turned to face Sydney. "Mum, dad is starting to get a little paranoid. Maybe you should get him some help."

"Hey Liam, maybe you should just pick all that up so we can eat," Sydney asked and then looked at Vaughn. "Is dinner ready?"

He nodded. "As soon as the table is set, we can eat."

"Where's Summer?" Sydney asked.

"In her room," Liam answered.

Sydney and Vaughn's eyes connected for several moments. "I'll go get her," she said, turning on her heel and heading up the stairs.

Reaching Summer's room, she tapped lightly on the door. "Sum," she said, peering in and seeing her sitting at her desk, writing furiously.

Looking up, Summer placed her pen down. "Yeah?"

"Dinner's ready…are you ok?"

Summer nodded. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You look worried and—"

"Dad told you what happened at the supermarket?" Summer interjected. "Look, that was noting. A little strange, but I'm not going to stew about it."

Sydney cocked her head to one side. "So then why the super concerned expression?"

"I've just got a few essays due in the next couple of days. I'm hitting that stress point."

Sydney winced. "I know exactly what you mean and I do not envy you the slightest."

"Well, it serves me right for leaving them this long," Summer said, and as her eyes fell back on the paper on her desk, her brow furrowed even more.

Sydney watched her and could not help but smile, causing Summer to ask "What?"

"It's just your 'concerned' face," Sydney said. "You look so much like your father when you pull it."

Summer had to laugh. "My 'concerned' face?"

"Yes, your 'concerned' face," Sydney affirmed. "Now, are you coming down for dinner?"

* * *

Vaughn let out a loud sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ex-Covenant members are becoming active again?" he repeated quietly. 

"Well, apparently they've been active all along. We just didn't realize that they were active together," Sydney replied.

"We are the CIA, for Pete's sake. How could we not realize?" He paused. "But why place a mole now? What are they planning?"

Sydney shrugged. "That's what we need to find out."

Vaughn was shaking his head. "I really thought that they were gone. We got through what they did and they crumbled. But now…"

"I know," Sydney placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know."

* * *

Thea was waiting for Summer when she walked into V.O.J Insurance the following morning. 

"Good morning, Summer."

But Summer was not in the mood for pleasantries. "What the hell was going on yesterday?" she demanded, dumping her bag on one of the desks. "And don't start on all that security business. Why did my dad think you were a doctor? The doctor who delivered me, nonetheless."

"Because that is the truth," Thea replied calmly.

Summer blinked. "But…but I thought that you worked at the CIA…you said that you knew…"

"Summer, I omitted several details when I first approached you. The higher ups, and myself, wanted to wait before telling you everything. We wanted to be sure that you would be able to handle the truth."

Summer's eyes narrowed. "What the hell have you gotten me into?"

"There is somebody here who will explain everything to you," Thea gestured behind her. "Will you come this way, please?"

Summer hesitated for a few seconds, but then against her better judgement fell into step behind Thea. The cat getting killed by curiosity all of a sudden made perfect sense to her.

"Here." Thea stopped at a closed door. "I just want to prepare you. When I open this door, you are bound to get a shock."

"What do you mean by shock?" Summer asked.

"You need to see for yourself." With that Thea pushed open the door.

Summer had been about to step through the door when she froze. It wasn't possible, she was imagining things, she was being set up…and Thea had completely underestimated her reaction. Shock was nothing to what she was experiencing now.

The woman standing in the room, her face- it was the same one that was in the several precious photographs that she possessed. Staring directly into her eyes Summer drew in a deep breath and finally found it in herself to speak.

"Mum?"


	3. I Just Found Out There's No Such Thing

**froggygrl101, Muddy Poodle, RoutineRiot & agent belle: **Thank you all so much for your reviews.

**Muddy Poodle: **How is Lauren still alive? Well, this is a fic set in the world of _Alias_...is anybody ever truly dead?

**Disclaimer: **The title of this chapter comes from the song 'No Such Thing' by John Mayer

_**

* * *

**_

_**I Just Found Out There's No Such Thing As The Real World, Just A Lie You've Got To Rise Above**_

_Summer blinked. "But…but I thought that you worked at the CIA…you said that you knew…"_

"_Summer, I omitted several details when I first approached you. The higher ups, and myself, wanted to wait before telling you everything. We wanted to be sure that you would be able to handle the truth."_

_Summer's eyes narrowed. "What the hell have you gotten me into?"_

"_There is somebody here who will explain everything to you," Thea gestured behind her. "Will you come this way, please?"_

_Summer hesitated for a few seconds, but then against her better judgement fell into step behind Thea. The cat getting killed by curiosity all of a sudden made perfect sense to her._

"_Here." Thea stopped at a closed door. "I just want to prepare you. When I open this door, you are bound to get a shock."_

"_What do you mean by shock?" Summer asked._

"_You need to see for yourself." With that Thea pushed open the door._

_Summer had been about to step through the door when she froze. It wasn't possible, she was imagining things, she was being set up…and Thea had completely underestimated her reaction. Shock was nothing to what she was experiencing now._

_The woman standing in the room, her face- it was the same one that was in the several precious photographs that she possessed. Staring directly into her eyes Summer drew in a deep breath and finally found it in herself to speak._

"_Mum?"_

"Hello Summer," Lauren replied, her voice smooth. Summer felt a small jolt. Her mother spoke with a British accent. She had never known that fact, it had never once been mentioned to her.

Summer could only continue to stare. Her mother's hair was no longer the blonde hue that was in her pictures; instead it had been changed to a dark red. Summer couldn't help but think that the suited her even more.

"I understand that this must be feeling completely surreal for you," Lauren started. "But—"

"Surreal does not even begin to cover what I am feeling," Summer cut in. "You are standing here talking and breathing and…you're supposed to be dead!"

Lauren's expression suddenly turned wrought. "I know and I am so sorry for whatever I put you through, but that is what they had to believe."

"They?"

"Your father…and Sydney. I presume that she is still a part of his life."

Summer nodded slightly. "Yes…but why did you want dad and Sydney to think that? Why would you want me to think that? It makes absolutely no sense."

"Summer," Lauren gestured to a chair in front of her. "You should sit down. Everything will make sense once I have made some things clear. The truth- about Michael and Sydney and the people they work with."

Summer made no move to sit down. "Why should I listen to you? If you have really been alive all this time, why is now the first time that I am seeing you? Nineteen years and you have made no attempt to contact me. What gives you the right to come bursting into my life now?"

"Summer, this is what I have been trying to explain. I have wanted to contact you over the years- so much that it hurt. But I couldn't. It would have put both our lives at risk."

Summer crossed her arms. "At risk? And why is that?"

"Because," Lauren said. "Michael and Sydney do not really work for the CIA."

* * *

"_Dr Emery!" _

_She looked up from the notes she was making on a chart, to se a nurse heading in her direction. "Yes, Amanda?"_

"_Your coma patient..."_

_Dr Emery frowned, capping her pen. "Lauren Reed?" Amanda nodded. "What about her?"_

"_There's been... you need to come now."_

_Hurriedly Dr Emery followed Amanda into Lauren's room. "What is the urgency?"_

_Amanda grabbed the chart from the end of the bed. "I was going over these results and…well, I just wanted you to check. To be honest, I thought that I was imagining things."_

_Dr Emery read over the chart, ensuring her expression did not change as she took in the results. Right away she could see what had got the nurse so frazzled- there seemed to be a definite improvement in brain function._

"_I'm right, aren't I?" Amanda's voice broke into Dr Emery thoughts. "There is improvement, isn't there?"_

_Dr Emery looked the nurse directly in the eyes. "This is nothing new," she lied. "Ms Reed's functioning has been fluctuating since her arrival. How long have you be assigned to her?"_

"_Um, this is my first day…so does that mean that this change is nothing?"_

"_What I am saying is that we cannot get excited prematurely," she replied calmly. Placing the chart back down, she looked at the nurse. "Unless this change proves to be consistent, there is nothing that we can do. Why don't you go and attend to your other patients, Amanda. I will stay here and monitor Ms Reed."_

"_But…" Amanda seemed less than eager to leave._

"_Go," Dr Emery said firmly. She waited until the nurse had closed the door behind her before pulling a phone out of her pocket and hitting one of the speed dials._

"_What's your status?" came the abrupt answer from the other end._

"_There's improvement. We are going to need extraction."_

"_How long?"_

"_I'll need a day to make it appear authentic, for the formula to kick. Equipment and charts will also need to be altered," Dr Emery replied. "Do you have the replacement body?"_

"_Ready when you need it. We'll be waiting for your go ahead."

* * *

_

Disbelief was written all over Summer's face. "They're not CIA?"

Lauren nodded. "That is correct."

"So then, who do they work for?" Summer shot back.

"A rogue organization hostile towards the United States."

Summer was shaking her head. "No…I can't…there is no way that this can be true. I have known dad and Sydney my whole life. I would know if they were criminals."

"And I was married to Michael," Lauren said quietly. "I got to witness first hand what he was capable of."

"Well, if he was such a terrible person why did you marry him?"

"I didn't…" Lauren paused, blinking furiously as if trying to stop herself from crying. "I believed that he was CIA as well- after all we worked there together. And I did not discover the truth about who he really was until it was too late."

"Too late?"

Lauren looked at Summer directly in the eyes. "If I may ask, just what did your father tell you? About how I died?"

Summer hesitated for a few seconds before answering. "I was told that you married and that you and dad started having problems and so you separated. Shortly after you were in a car accident, fell into a coma and it was then that you were discovered to be pregnant. After I was born you developed an infection and died."

"A car accident," Lauren closed her eyes briefly. "An accident- that is what they told you?"

"Yes."

"I was not in a car accident, Summer," Lauren replied, her voice sad. "I was shot."

Summer blinked. "What?"

"I have the scars right here on my chest to prove it."

"But why would dad tell me you were in a car accident if—"

"Because it was your father who shot me."

Summer took a step back, swallowing hard. "No, I don't believe you. He wouldn't—"

"He discovered that I knew the truth about him and he had to eliminate any threats to his and Sydney's organization." Lauren picked up a thick folder off the table. "I have copies of all CIA reports on the incident right here. Hospital records on my injuries and how they were inflicted. True profiles on Michael, Sydney and their associates. It's all here and it is all official documentation. Here," Lauren offered it to Summer. "Read it."

Even thought its contents was the last thing that Summer ever wanted to see, she still took the folder, opened it and started to read.

* * *

_Thea stood abruptly as her patient's eyes fluttered open. She could barely believe that she was awake- after all this time._

"_Ms Reed."_

"_Where…" Lauren broke off, struggling to speak. "Where am I?"_

"_You're safe," Thea assured her._

"_What happened to me?"_

"_Do you not remember?"_

"_I…" Lauren's upper lip curled. "_He _shot me."_

_Thea nodded. "Yes. You have been in a coma…for close to five months."_

"_What?!" If Lauren had any energy she would have sat up at that point. "I've what?"_

"_You've been in a coma- in a CIA hospital. When you started to show signs of improvement, we managed to execute your extraction from the facility. You are alive and will recover, but the CIA believes you to be dead. Which means that you are free to go about your business as you please. We are extremely happy with the result."_

_Lauren was frowning. "We…you mean the Covenant?"_

_Thea shook her head, almost sadly. "The Covenant no longer exists. Those of us still willing to continue its work are trying to rebuild as we speak. Your expertise and your experience will be crucial to our success. That is why I was placed at the hospital- so that somebody could watch you, in the hope that one day you would regain consciousness and need extraction."_

_Lauren eyed off the other woman. "And who are you exactly?"_

"_Thea Emery," she replied. "Until the Covenant crumbled, they had me placed in St Petersburg."_

_Lauren paused for a few seconds. "You worked directly under McKenas Cole. I heard your name mentioned a few times."_

"_Yes, I did." Thea replied._

"_And you spent the past five months sitting…" Lauren trailed off, her hand going to her abdomen. "I have been out of it for five months?"_

"_Yes."_

"_What happened…what happened to my…"_

"_You had a daughter several days ago. Given where you were, the surveillance you were under, we had no choice but to let the child be taken by her father- Michael Vaughn."_

_Lauren's expression was oddly blank. "He's got her?"_

"_I'm sorry—"_

"_No, it's fine. A baby was never part of the plan anyway," Lauren interjected. "And who knows, she may be of use to us one day."

* * *

_

Feeling numb, Summer dropped into one of the chairs as she thumbed through the contents of the folder. It was almost as if nothing felt real to her anymore and she had no idea what to believe. She had grown up thinking that her mother was dead, but that illusion had been completely shattered. She knew her father and Sydney to be two of the most caring and loving people, but according to the CIA reports and police files in front of her, that was not the case either.

After closing the folder, she took a few seconds before looking up at her mother. "If you didn't die, then what happened?"

"I was in a hospital run by your father's organization. Thea, posing as a doctor, faked my death by injecting me with a toxin that simulated death. The CIA then extracted me from the morgue, exchanging my body with another that had been surgically altered to resemble me. I've spent the past nineteen years living under another name, but still continuing my work for the government."

Summer could not respond, and instead squeezed her eyes shut. If she did that long enough then maybe she would eventually wake up. Wake up and find that this entire situation was nothing but a horrible dream.

"Summer," Lauren started. "I know that all of this must be so hard for you to hear. And even more hard for you to hear."

"Oh yeah, just a tad," Summer could not keep the sarcasm out of her voice. "You have just told me that basically the past nineteen years of my life has been a lie." She paused. "And I am sorry, but I've known dad and Sydney a hell of a lot longer than you. I'm not going to take the word of a stranger over those of the people who raised me."

Lauren's expression hardened slightly. "Fair enough," she said. "So, why don't you go home? Take that folder and read over it carefully. You say that you know your father, which means that you'll know if something he tells you about me is a little off. You're an intelligent girl Summer and I realise that I cannot tell you what to believe. But what you need to realise as that as your mother all I want to do is protect you. Think it over for a couple of days, form your own opinion and then let me know."

"Let you know what?"

"Whether you want to forget that this meet ever happened or whether you want to continue the work you started with us, serving your country."

Summer stood up, clutching the folder to her chest. "A couple of days?"

Lauren nodded. "I will be contactable through Thea."

"Ok," Summer whispered and then made to head out of the room.

"Summer." Lauren's voice stopped her.

"Yes?"

"It was…" her mother's voice faltered. "It was wonderful to finally meet you. I have been waiting for this day for nineteen years."

Not knowing how to respond to such a comment, Summer turned on her heel and walked out of the door.


	4. I Look To You To See The Truth

**ILOVEALIAS4EVER, RoutineRiot, o-see-no-evil-o, AliasFan79, agent belle, Muddy Poodle: **Thank you all so much for your feedback.

**o-see-no-evil-o: **I have to say that I love baddie Lauren as well and that there will be plenty, plenty, plenty of her in this fic.

**Disclaimer: **The title of this chapter comes from the song 'Fade Into You' by Mazzy Star

_**

* * *

**_

_**I Look To You To See The Truth**_

_Lauren's expression hardened slightly. "Fair enough," she said. "So, why don't you go home? Take that folder and read over it carefully. You say that you know your father, which means that you'll know if something he tells you about me is a little off. You're an intelligent girl Summer and I realise that I cannot tell you what to believe. But what you need to realise as that as your mother all I want to do is protect you. Think it over for a couple of days, form your own opinion and then let me know."_

"_Let you know what?"_

"_Whether you want to forget that this meet ever happened or whether you want to continue the work you started with us, serving your country."_

_Summer stood up, clutching the folder to her chest. "A couple of days?"_

_Lauren nodded. "I will be contactable through Thea."_

"_Ok," Summer whispered and then made to head out of the room._

"_Summer." Lauren's voice stopped her._

"_Yes?"_

"_It was…" her mother's voice faltered. "It was wonderful to finally meet you. I have been waiting for this day for nineteen years."_

_Not knowing how to respond to such a comment, Summer turned on her heel and walked out of the door.

* * *

_

As Summer exited V.O.J Insurance, she was completely oblivious to the sounds and movement around her. What on Earth was she supposed to do now? How could she even begin to…

With a sudden flash of inspiration, she reached into her bag for her mobile phone and hit one of the speed dials. Is she was going to try to disprove or corroborate what Lauren had just told her, there was only one person who could help her.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mitch, it's Summer."

"Oh, hey ya- what's going on?"

"Are you home?"

"Yup- no classes for today," he replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Would you be able to help me with something?"

"For you Sum, anything. How far away are you?"

"Ten minutes."

"See you then."

* * *

The Flinkman house was surprisingly empty and quiet. With Mitch, his parents and his three younger brothers, it was usually a hot bed of activity. 

"I've got Bob all fired up," Mitch said as he let Summer into the house. "I figured that was the sort of help you needed."

Summer shook her head, a smile playing on her lips. "Have I ever told you how weird it is that you name your computers?"

"Ever since you learned to talk," Mitch shot back, a grin on his face and Summer had to laugh. The two of them had been best friends for as long as she could remember. With their parents in the same line of work and only a year between them, they had practically grown up together.

Summer felt a small jolt in her stomach. Their parents in the same line of work. If Lauren had been telling the truth then…

"Hey," Mitch put a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong? You look like your gonna throw up…what did you get up to last night?"

Summer shook her head. "I'm fine- I just need you to find out some things for me."

"Is that all?" Mitch asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Maybe there is something else that I can help you with. Because you are well aware that my talents supersede—"

"Mitch!" Summer gave him a small push. While he had inherited the genius of both Marshall and Carrie, there was no sign of his father's awkwardness. That's not to say that he was too confident, as he certainly had his endearing qualities. Qualities that had perhaps, over the past few years, led to the flirtations between Summer and himself. Both we were well aware of them, though nothing had really eventuated- yet.

"What?" His expression was one of pure innocence.

"Bob. Now."

"You know, I love it when you refer to my computer by name," he said, leading Summer into his bedroom. "So what do you need?"

Summer hesitated. "I need you to promise me something first."

"What?"

"That what I ask you stays between us. You cannot breathe a word to anybody."

Mitch frowned. "Ok, just how illegal is what you're about to ask me to do?"

"Nothing more than what you're usually up to," Summer assured him. "I just want to find out some things about my mother."

"Oh ok…" Mitch trailed off. "Your mother?"

"Yeah, I've got questions and I can't ask dad. I mean, you know how much he hates talking about it. Bad memories and all." Summer paused. Was it really bad memories or something else that made her father so hesitant to talk about Lauren? "Anyway, I just want to look at the hospital records around the time she was admitted. I need to know exactly what happened to her."

Mitch was nodding, as he turned to the computer screen. "That I can do… what was the date? Do you know?" Summer gave it to him, as his fingers worked effortlessly at the keyboard.

As usual, Summer was in awe of what Mitch could do with a computer. But it was really no surprise. He had, after all, learnt from the best…though not always to his father's knowledge.

"Here we go…I'm into the database," Mitch announced. "Lauren Reed, right?"

"Yes," Summer replied quietly, leaning forward slightly.

"Ok, she was admitted into Emergency with-whoa," Mitch turned to look at Summer. "I thought you said that she had been in a car accident."

"What does the record say?"

"It says here 'multiple GSW'…gun shot wounds," Mitch replied. "There is nothing here about a car accident."

"But…" Summer trailed off, suddenly realizing something. Vaughn had always told her that her mother had been involved in an accident, but had he ever specifically mentioned a car? Or was that something that she had created herself?

"Hey," Mitch's voice broke into her thoughts. "Are you ok?"

Summer nodded. "It's just…a shock."

"You know, this sounds like pretty serious stuff. Your dad probably just wanted to spare you from the image of your mother being pumped full of bullets…which I just did. Sorry."

Summer had not even heard what he said. "Mitch."

"Yeah?"

"Are you able to get onto a CIA server?" Summer asked. She needed to find out, somehow, whether the files Lauren had given her were legitimate.

"Sum, do you have any idea how much trouble I could get into?"

"Yes—"

"My dad would kill me and then mum would kill me—"

"I know, but—"

"And then their bosses would kill me and then throw what's left of me in prison."

"I know…but can you?"

"Of course I can," Mitch replied matter-of-factly. "But did you not just hear what I said?"

"You know that I wouldn't ask unless I was desperate," Summer said. "If my mother was shot, then it probably had something to do with her work at the CIA. I don't want you to go poking around in government secrets- I just need to know what happened."

"Summer, I know that you do, but seriously. If I were caught—"

"Isn't there something you can to, make it untraceable?"

"I can try…"

Summer looked him directly in the eyes. "Mitchell, please."

He threw up his hands. "Now there you go with the Mitchell and the face. You know I can't resist the face." He turned back to the computer. "You are so going to owe me after this like unbelievably so."

"Thank you," Summer sighed with relief, sitting back as Mitch went to work. The only sound between them was his pounding of the keys and Summer began to lose track of time, her mind wandering back to the events of the morning. Would anything ever feel the same again? Even if she did discover the truth, there was still the fact that her mother was alive and well. How was she even going to begin dealing with that?

"Sum." Mitch's voice caused her to jump slightly. "There's nothing."

"What? There can't be."

"Well, there is. But I don't exactly have a high level access here. It is CIA security that I am breaking into."

"So you can't read anything on Lauren?"

"From what I can see, anything related to Lauren Reed has been classified at the highest possible level. My dad couldn't even get into these files…" Mitch paused for a second. "Well, actually he probably could, but I certainly can't. I'm still a long way from being on par with him."

"So I am at a dead end," Summer murmured, her heart sinking.

"Maybe you should ask your dad. I know you don't want to cause him any grief, but if you're desperate…"

Summer ran a hand through her hair. "I should probably go," she said. "Thank you…I don't know—"

"Just so you know," Mitch grinned. "If I am caught, I am so giving you up."

Summer returned the smile. "You know, I wouldn't expect anything less from you."

"Oh thanks, Sum. That cuts real deep, you know."

"I'll see you, Mitch. And remember- not a word."

"Your secret is safe with me, Summer."

* * *

Vaughn scanned the park, looking for the familiar face of his daughter. It took him a few seconds, but he soon spotted her sitting on the bench in front of the sandpit that she had loved to play in when little. 

"Summer," he said when he reached the bench and sat down. "What is it? Your message sounded urgent."

"I just…needed to talk to you, dad," Summer replied quietly.

"About what?"

"I…I feel like I am in such a weird place at the moment. I'm doing this stupid family tree assignment for my genealogy class. And when I was researching, I realized that I know absolutely nothing about my mother. Nothing. And meeting that doctor the other day just weirded me out even more." She drew in a deep breath. "I just want- need to know something about her."

Vaughn's expression had turned oddly blank. "Summer, I don't know what you want me—"

"Just tell me something, anything."

"Summer, I have told you everything," Vaughn's tone indicated that this was the end of the subject, but Summer wasn't going to let him get off that easily.

"But that is barely anything! You were married- surely…" She trailed off, taking in the pained expression in his eyes. "Ok, I get that you don't like talking about her…but could you al least give me some details on how she ended up in a coma. You said an accident, and I always thought car accident. Am I right? Was that it? Or did she…I don't know, fall down a flight of stairs, or did she hit her head somehow…maybe, she was even shot…what exactly happened?"

Vaughn so quiet for so long that Summer thought that he wasn't going to answer her question. She was about to say something when he finally spoke up.

"A drunk driver ran a red light and hit her car. That is all."

"So I didn't imagine that it was a car accident?" Summer probed.

"No." For the first time since Summer had mentioned her mother, Vaughn looked her in the eyes. "I wish I could give you all the answers. I really do."

With the threatening rolls of her stomach, Summer was having difficulty keeping up a calm façade. "I know that you do…I'm sorry for calling you away from work."

"Hey," Vaughn ran a hand over her hair. "I am always going to be here for you, Sum. I may not be able to give you what you want, but I am always going to be here."

* * *

Long after Vaughn returned back to work, Summer was still sitting on the bench, staring at her mobile. She was still not willing to accept Lauren's story as the truth, but she could not deny that there were many things that did not add up. And if she was going to discover what was true, then she was going to have to take some action. 

And so, with one last deep breath, Summer began to dial a number.

* * *

"We were surprised when you called back so quickly," Thea commented as she led Summer down the hallway, and unto the same room where they'd converged that morning. 

Lauren looked up, her eyebrows raised slightly. "Have you made a decision?"

Summer cocked her head to one side. "All CIA files concerning you are classified."

"Yes," Lauren replied. "To ensure that the wrong people do not discover that I am alive—" She stopped short. "How did you get access to CIA files?"

Summer ignored the question. "I don't trust you. I don't trust anybody anymore. But what I do trust is that there is a whole lotta truth out there- truth that I deserve to know."

Lauren gazed intently at her. "Does this mean?"

Summer nodded. "What do you want me to do?"


	5. There's Nothing Good That Lasts Forever

I just want to take the time to apologise for how infrequently I have been updating this fic. I try to be as regualr as possible, but things are just a little crazy at the moment, with work and this huge assignment that I have to do. I have the chapters written- it's just a matter of having the time to sit down and type into the computer. So, I am sorry but things should settle down fairly soon.

**Muddy Poodle & RoutineRiot: **Thank you for your feedback.

**Disclaimer: **The title of this chapter comes from the song 'Freedom' by David Gray

_**

* * *

**_

_**There's Nothing Good That Lasts Forever**_

_Lauren looked up, her eyebrows raised slightly. "Have you made a decision?"_

_Summer cocked her head to one side. "All CIA files concerning you are classified."_

"_Yes," Lauren replied. "To ensure that the wring people do not discover that I am alive—" She stopped short. "How did you get access to CIA files?"_

_Summer ignored the question. "I don't trust you. I don't trust anybody anymore. But what I do trust is that there is a whole lotta truth out there- truth that I deserve to know."_

_Lauren gazed intently at her. "Does this mean?"_

_Summer nodded. "What do you want me to do?"

* * *

_

From where she was seated at her desk, Sydney spotted Vaughn as he walked back into the Operations centre. Placing down her highlighter, she stood and made her way over to him.

"Where did you run off to so fast?" she asked.

"Summer called me," Vaughn replied, looking at her with tired eyes. "She needed to see me…to ask questions about Lauren."

"What sort of questions?"

"Well, it was nothing specific to start, but then she started questioning how Lauren ended up in a coma. She assumed that it had been a car accident, so I told her it was." He paused. "I lied to my daughter."

"Vaughn, you—"

"Now, I have omitted a lot of things about her mother, but I have never lied so directly to her face."

"Vaughn, what choice did you have? Tell her that it wasn't a car accident and that you shot her to stop her from killing both of us?"

"That doesn't make it any easier," Vaughn said. "She looked so…desperate and I refused to help her."

"Look, Summer has gone through these phases before and this one will pass, just like all the others," Sydney said. "Do you have any idea of what could have brought this on?"

"Running into Dr Emery…and she mentioned some genealogy assignment- a family tree."

"Vaughn. Of course something like that is going to cause her some grief," Sydney said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Do you remember what we went through when did a unit on DNA in high school science?"

"Oh, I need no reminders of that," was Vaughn's grim reply. "I guess that I had always hoped that if I raised her, if we raised her, in a warm enough and caring enough environment, then she wouldn't feel the need to poke around in the past."

"Vaughn, regardless of what she did, Lauren is her biological mother," Sydney said. "And there is always going to be a part of Summer who desperately wants to know about her."

"Which means that Summer is going to end up resenting me because I _can't _tell her everything."

"No, she won't," Sydney said frankly. "Because you have always been there for her. There is not a chance that she will end up resenting you."

* * *

Summer nodded. "What do you want me to do?" 

Lauren leaned forward slightly in her seat. "Why such a hasty decision, Summer?"

"I know that dad is lying to me about how you ended up in a coma. This is the only way to discover if he is lying about other things…or whether you are the one making up stories."

"Were the files and reports not enough to prove to you that I am telling the truth?" Lauren asked. "Obviously you have, somehow, found out that I was really shot. Does that now show you that my word is strong?"

"Yes, I found proof that you were shot, but nothing on who shot you," Summer replied. "Now, as I said before, I don't trust anybody at the moment."

"Well then, Summer, I can promise you that through your work with Thea and myself, you will be shown immeasurable proof to you father and his wife's true allegiances."

"Or to yours."

Lauren couldn't help but smile. "You speak your mind, don't you?"

"When it is necessary," Summer retorted. "So could you please answer my question? What is it that you want me to do?"

* * *

"You know what?" 

Sydney jolted slightly, startled as Nadia plonked herself on the edge of her desk. "What?"

"I never thought that I would find taking down terrorists easier than rearing children."

Sydney couldn't help but smile. "What has brought on this revelation?"

"We just had an interview with Luisa's teacher," Nadia replied, referring to her and Weiss's daughter. "It would seem that the practical jokes in the classroom are still yet to cease…this time she managed to get pizzas delivered during maths."

Sydney bit her lip. "That is actually pretty impressive for an eleven year old."

"I know- but I can't tell her that!" Nadia shook her head. "But it is not her acting alone- I am well aware that she is getting considerable aide in all of this."

Sydney let out a snort of laughter. "Who, Weiss?"

"Almost, but no. It's Tomas. It is all the same things that we went through three years ago when he was Luisa's age," Nadia said.

"And who do you think helped him?" Sydney asked.

"Oh, I would be putting my money on Eric."

"Actually," Weiss's voice broke into the conversation. "It was Summer and Mitchell."

"Nice going, Weiss," Sydney shot back. "Trying to pin it on two innocents."

"Those two are far from innocent," Weiss joked.

"Don't remind me," Sydney groaned.

"Just when are the two of them going to get their acts together?"

"Eric," Nadia nudged him. "I don't think that we need to be discussing that."

"Agreed," Sydney added quickly. "Because we need to get back to work."

"Oh goody," Weiss clapped his hands together. "Piles and piles of research trying to connect the thousands of bad guys…I think I am just going to hide somewhere until there is some action."

"Well," Sydney leaned back in her seat. "Given who we're dealing with here, I have a feeling that you won't have to wait very long."

* * *

"We need you to basically run surveillance on your father, Sydney and any of their co-workers that you can," Lauren explained. 

"That is the only reason that I was recruited, isn't it?" Summer put forth. "It had absolutely nothing to do with that I might be capable of. It had everything to do with who I am in contact with, right?"

"Michael and Sydney were a part of it," Lauren admitted. "But it wasn't only because you had access to them. We recruited you for your protection."

"My protection?"

"You are capable of plenty, Summer. Your test scores proved that and Michael would be well aware of your potential. It was only a matter of time before they tried to recruit you themselves. That is why we are training you as an agent. You have the skills to protect yourself is necessary. You just need our help in realizing them."

"You really think that I can do this?"

"I don't think, I know," Lauren replied firmly.

"Ok then. What kind of surveillance are we talking about?"

"For starters, we only want you to go small. We need taps on their mobile phone, the hard drives of their laptops cloned- along those lines. Things that, if discovered, cannot be traced back to you or anybody. You will not be putting yourself at risk."

"If my parents are who you say they are, then I am going to debate that."

"Well then, how about you just believe me when I say that I am your mother and would never intentionally put you in harm's way."

Summer gave a short nod. "I'll take that."

"Good, now here is what will happen. You will continue your work here, running correspondence and your analytical training—"

"What about field training?"

"Not just yet," Lauren replied. "We cannot risk having you running into Michael or Sydney in the field. For now, your work will have to stay restricted to here and your home."

"Wow- sounds thrilling," Summer said scathingly.

"Correct me if I am wrong, but weren't you the one going on about risks several moments ago?" Lauren asked bluntly. "You will be contacted by either Thea or myself whenever there is something we need done."

Summer thought for a few seconds. "I want to be privy to all information that I retrieve for you."

"Summer," Lauren's tone was controlled. "There will be information that exceeds your classification level and—"

"If you want my trust then you are going to have to start showing me that."

Lauren inhaled deeply. "Fine. I'm sure that something can be figured out."

"Good," Summer said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go. I have an assignment to write."

Lauren nodded. "You should be hearing from me soon."

* * *

When Summer had left, Thea turned to Lauren. "She is not as accepting as we had anticipated." 

"She'll come around," Lauren replied.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I am her mother and whatever she gets from Michael and Sydney can be manipulated to make her believe whatever we desire."

"Are you sure that we aren't taking too big a risk?" Thea asked. "Maybe we should just plant another mole, somebody with experience."

"No. Summer is necessary," Lauren snapped. "There are many things that I hope to achieve with this endeavour, but there is one thing in particular that I want to do more than anything else. And I am going to use that girl in every way possible to ensure that I get what I have been dreaming of for nineteen years."


	6. One,Take Control Of Me

**Muddy Poodle, RoutineRiot & agent belle: **Thank you all so much for your feedback.

**agent belle: **Can totally understand the hectic thing...work and uni is crazy for me at the moment.

**Disclaimer: **The title of this chapter comes from the song 'Club Foot' by Kasabian.

_**

* * *

**_

_**One…Take Control Of Me, Yer Messing With The Enemy**_

_When Summer had left, Thea turned to Lauren. "She is not as accepting as we had anticipated."_

_"She'll come around," Lauren replied._

"_How can you be so sure?"_

"_Because I am her mother and whatever she gets from Michael and Sydney can be manipulated to make her believe whatever we desire."_

"_Are you sure that we aren't taking too big a risk?" Thea asked. "Maybe we should just plant another mole, somebody with experience."_

"_No. Summer is necessary," Lauren snapped. "There are many things that I hope to achieve with this endeavour, but there is one thing in particular that I want to do more than anything else. And I am going to use that girls in every way possible to ensure that I get what I have been dreaming of for nineteen years."

* * *

_

"Ok," Jack said, sitting down in front of Sydney. "It's a fairly simple op- just observation, but it could lead us to some valuable intel."

"I take it this has to do with our little ex-Covenant friends?" Sydney asked wryly.

Jack nodded. "Echelon picked up several burst transmissions that appear to be in relation to the mole that was discovered. From what we gathered there is going to be a meet with several players- damage control and what not."

"And so you want me to monitor the meet and try to identify who we're dealing with?"

"You'll be going in with Nadia, leaving tomorrow evening," Jack said. "Another thing- Echelon provided us with more that just intel on this meet."

"What else is there?"

"Well, if those meeting are who we anticipate them to be, ex-Covenant, then we now have name of their organization," he replied. "They are referring to themselves as The Allégeance."

Sydney paused. "Allegiance? You know, loyalty would not be a characteristic I would use to describe those people."

Jack simply raised an eyebrow as he handed over a disc. "The mission specs are on that. Review them, make any changes you think necessary and return them to me ASAP."

"Do you mind if I take them home with me?" Sydney asked. "Vaughn is working late and I don't want to leave—"

"It's fine," Jack replied. "First thing tomorrow will be fine."

* * *

Summer clasped the small silver compact. Opening it, she saw that it contained shades of blue eye shadow. Raising an eyebrow, she looked up at Thea. 

"You know, this so isn't my colour. I prefer greens- try and accentuate my eyes and all that."

"We'll keep that in mind for next time," Thea replied dryly.

Summer snapped the case shut. "So what is it?"

"It's a device that will allow you to clone a computer's hard drive and then transmit it to us," Thea explained. "Designed so that you don't have to place it upon the computer, it works within several feet."

"So I just have to sit near it and the eye shadow does all the work?"

"Not specifically the eye shadow, but yes."

"So when do I have to do this by?"

"As soon as possible."

* * *

Drawing in a deep breath, Summer stepped through the front door. This was it. Once she went through with this there was no turning back. 

'_Who are you kidding?_' came the small voice from the back of her mind. '_There was no turning back the second you started to suspect your parents and consider working for Lauren_.'

Shaking those thought aside, Summer started to make her way up the stairs and was almost trampled by Liam, who came barrelling down.

"Whoa…sorry, Sum," he laughed.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"Tomas scored the new Guitar Hero, so I'm heading over there with Brad," Liam answered, the latter referring to one of Mitch's younger brothers.

"Oh…are dad or Syd home?"

"Dad, no, but mum is in their room- though she's working so she probably doesn't want to be distracted." With that he continued to run down the stairs, yelling "See you later" as he went.

Stopping by her own room to dump her bag, Summer then made her way to Sydney and Vaughn's room, her mind acutely aware of the small compact in her pocket.

"Sydney," she said quietly, stopping in the doorway.

Sydney looked up from where she was seated on the bed. "Hey Sum."

"Are you busy?"

"No, it's fine," Sydney waved a hand, as she closed the lid of her laptop. "Come in…what's up?" she asked as Summer settled herself down on the edge of the bed.

"Nothing. I just wanted to say hi."

Sydney smiled. "How is the workload? You still stressing?"

"A little," Summer said, shrugging her shoulders slightly and then motioned to the laptop. "Were you working?"

Sydney nodded. "I've got a trip tomorrow night…but I wanted to bring it home- you dad is working late."

"How late?"

"Late late," Sydney replied. "And with Liam otherwise occupied, it looks like it's just you and me."

"Sounds—" Summer cut off as he mobile started to ring. Shooting Sydney an apologetic look, she reached into her pocket and pulled it out. "Hello?"

"Transmission is complete," came Thea's voice. "Can you get the second hard drive?"

"Oh, hey Mitch," Summer replied. "Tomorrow?"

"We need the information ASAP."

"I know and it totally irks me when the books I need aren't getting in until then."

"Fine. We should have the information you just received ready to see within half an hour," Thea said and then hung up."

"Ok…that would be great," Summer continued. "Thanks." Flipping her phone shut, she looked at Sydney. "I'm just going to stop by Mitch's- he's got some books I can use for an assignment."

"Ok then," Sydney smiled. "Will you be back for dinner?"

Summer nodded. "I shouldn't be too long."

* * *

"You wanted to be privy to information?" Thea said to Summer as she entered one of the back offices at V.O.J Insurance. 

Summer nodded. "What was on Sydney's laptop?"

Thea gestured to the computer on the desk before them. "See for yourself."

Almost apprehensively, Summer sat down and took a look at the screen. What was displayed were the outlines of a meet, the details of when, where and exactly who would be attending. The way it read was that whoever her father and Sydney worked for were organizing this meet.

Summer looked up at Thea. "This tells me noting. Who's to say that this isn't being organized on behalf of the CIA?"

"See those names mentioned?" Thea said and Summer nodded. "Open the second file. It is their profiles, detailing their criminal histories and known terrorist associations," she paused as Summer did so. "These are the people what your parents are collaborating with. However, now we are going to be able to monitor this meet and hopefully gain some damaging information. And this is all because of you, Summer. You have done the right thing and we at the CIA are truly grateful."

* * *

Frustrated, Nadia blew a strand of her curly red wig out of her face. "How come you always get to be the blonde?" she grumbled at her sister. 

Sydney grinned, as she continued to flip through the collection of old records in front of her. "Those in OP Tech obviously think that I need to have more fun," she replied, glancing up. The crowded and busy market place was an ideal location for the meet. Nobody would bat an eyelid at three men supposedly sharing a coffee by one of the food vans. However, since Sydney and Nadia's arrival, the tables had remained empty. "Where are these guys…they were supposed to meet an hour ago."

Nadia shrugged. "Maybe we intercepted the message wrong?"

Sydney shook her head. "Maybe…but have you seen those people who work in analysis? I don't think 'wrong' is in their vocabulary."

"Then maybe they rescheduled, or they put the message out there as a white rabbit or—"

"There is always the possibility that they knew we were going to be here," Sydney mused aloud.

"But…"

"They've already planted one mole. Who's to say that there isn't another one," Sydney pointed out.

"Actually, what I was going to say is that we haven't had a new addition to the rotunda for a very long time and we have nothing suspect until now."

"Hmm," Sydney said, well aware of just how patient a person could be before taking upon their real actions. "Well, it was just a possibility. There is nothing to be sure about…except the fact that we have been stood up."

* * *

"The meet was rescheduled," Lauren informed Thea, "and it went along without any further interruptions." 

"So Summer's intel came through."

"Yes. We got lucky this time and we are going to have to be extra vigilant from now on. we have managed to stay invisible for nineteen years, but that is no longer so," Lauren said. "The CIA caught one of us, exposed our organization. We cannot allow any other personnel to be identified. I got used to going about my daily work without the watchful eye of the government. I don't want to have to give that up."

"Which is only going to increase our need for Summer," Thea said. "Can we truly trust her, when she is still vocally distrustful of us?"

"I told that I would take care of Summer. All I need to do is turn on some maternal charm."

Thea hesitated for a second. "Maternal charm? Are you sure that, uh, that you are capable—"

"I got Michael Vaughn to marry me while he was still grieving for the love of his life," Lauren interjected. "Compared to that, turning my daughter will be a walk in the park.


	7. Here By My Side Angel, Here By My Side

**ILOVEALIAS4EVER & Valoriahn: **Thank you for your feedback.

**Disclaimer: **The title of this chapter comes from the song 'Weapon' by Matthew Good Band

_**

* * *

**_

_**Here By My Side An Angel, Here By My Side The Devil**_

"_Yes. We got lucky this time and we are going to have to be extra vigilant from now on. we have managed to stay invisible for nineteen years, but that is no longer so," Laurens aid. "The CIA caught one of us, exposed our organization. We cannot allow any other personnel to be identified. I got used to going about my daily work without the watchful eye of the government. I don't want to have to give that up."_

"_Which is only going to increase our need for Summer," Thea said. "Can we truly trust her, when she is still vocally distrustful of us?"_

"_I told that I would take care of Summer. All I need to do is turn on some maternal charm."_

_Thea hesitated for a second. "Maternal charm? Are you sure that, uh, that you are capable—"_

"_I got Michael Vaughn to marry me while he was still grieving for the love of his life," Lauren interjected. "Compared to that, turning my daughter will be a walk in the park.

* * *

_

"In regards to the outcome of your last mission," Jack was saying to Sydney and Nadia, "we are not concerned."

Sydney blinked. "Not even curious?"

"Maybe a little, but this is not a huge deal," Jack replied. "Times and places for meets change all the time and we were not privy to all the information in the first place. We came across the initial intel by pure luck." He paused. "And we have already looked into the possibility of a leak. There was no evidence discovered."

"So now it's back to waiting?" Nadia asked.

"It looks that way," Jack affirmed.

As she and Nadia stood to leave the office, Sydney paused, hanging behind. "Dad."

"Yes?"

"I know that you aren't worried but—"

"Sydney, do not get yourself worked up about this," Jack said. "Because if I'm not concerned then nobody should be."

Sydney considered this point. Jack was right. After all he was the one who always saw the absolute worst in any scenario. But...

"I know that, but I can't help but think about who we are dealing with," Sydney replied.

"And this office is doing all we can to protect ourselves and bring them down," Jack said. "So, instead of stressing over nothing, I suggest that you go home to your family."

* * *

Summer sat down, almost apprehensively, wondering what the next order would be. While copying Sydney's hard drive had been easy, it had terrified her and she couldn't help but wonder if she would be up to the next task, and the one after that and the one after that… 

"I just wanted to say thank you," Lauren said, snapping Summer out of her thoughts.

Summer paused for a second. "What?"

"I wanted to say thank you. The intel you provided proved highly useful."

"But…you called me out just to say thank you? I don't know about you but that seems like a pretty unnecessary risk to me."

Lauren blinked slowly, as if considering a reply. "Perhaps."

"Perhaps? _Perhaps_?" Summer threw up her hands. "This is ridiculous. In case you haven't cottoned on, I am scared out of my brains about what you have me doing. I am new to this whole sneaking around on your allegedly criminal parents, so please do not make this any more complicated. There is enough risk involved already."

"Forgive me," Lauren said quietly, her face expressionless, "for wanting an excuse to see you."

Summer, who had been about to continue with her tirade, froze. "What?"

"You are nineteen years old, Summer. I am your mother and I laid eyes on you for the first time only days ago…nineteen years."

"But…I…we…but…" Summer gave up trying to construct a sentence, instead slumping down in her seat.

"Yes, the situation is complicated. Yes, the situation is risky. But I am not going to let that stop me from getting to know _my_ daughter…nineteen years is a long time to wait to meet a person."

Summer stared at Lauren. "I have to be honest," she started slowly. "I didn't know you, I had no memories and so, in a way, I didn't really miss you…but I did think of you. There were times that I found myself wishing that you were standing right there next to me."

"It was always hardest for me on your birthday," Lauren mused out loud. "I always found myself wondering about the presents you were receiving and the parties…how you would have been surrounded by those who loved you. Except me," she looked Summer directly in the eyes.

"I—" Summer went to reply but was cut off when the door opened and Thea walked into the room.

"You need to see this…" she trailed off. "Hello Summer."

"Uh, hi," Summer muttered, standing up. "I should probably go."

Lauren nodded, all traces of softness from her eyes gone. "We should be contacting you with your next task shortly."

"Ok," Summer whispered and with one last look in Lauren's direction, she exited the office.

* * *

"I just can't—" 

"Sydney, no." Nadia held up a hand as her other one dunked a tea bag. The two of them were seated at the table in Nadia and Weiss's kitchen, having a supposed wind down after work. "We are home and we are relaxing. No bringing home the office, please."

Sydney smiled, raising her own mug to her lips. "Sorry," she said before taking a mouthful. "But I—"

Nadia let out a laugh. "You were just going to try and explain why you were having trouble leaving this Allégeance stuff behind, therefore erasing any chance of leaving it behind."

Sydney paused, and then gave a short nod. "Pretty much."

"Why don't we just change the subject all together?" Nadia suggested. "How is Summer doing?"

Sydney shrugged. "She's been in and out all these past couple of days, we haven't really had the chance to talk. But she should be fine after she gets all these assignments out of the way."

"Is she still asking about Lauren?"

"No, not since that discussion with Vaughn…" Sydney trailed off, taking another drink. "He feels so awful about lying to her."

"What other choice did he have? The truth would have destroyed her."

Sydney's brow furrowed. "That's what I said…but—"

"No buts. She is better off not knowing," Nadia said, bluntly.

Silence descended upon the sister's as they both pondered their own situations. Sydney couldn't help but wonder. Had she, herself, been better off not knowing the truth? Or was she better off having met Irina and having tried to again some understanding of the woman who was a part of her?

In all truth, she could not answer, but what she did know was that it had been easier before she knew the whole truth. And that was what Summer deserved. A chance for an easy, enjoyable life, not a tangled, complicated mess.

* * *

"Mitchell." 

"Yeah mum?" He looked up at Carrie, who was standing in the living room doorway.

"You have a visitor." Carrie stepped aside to let Summer into the room.

"Hey," Mitch broke into a grin but it soon faded when he saw the expression on Summer's face. "What's going on?

"I've just had a really weird day…days…" Summer said, throwing herself down on the couch, next to him. "I just needed to see somebody who could make everything feel normal."

Mitch stared blankly at her for a few seconds. "And so you came _here_?"

Summer let out a loud laugh. "Good point."

"So," Mitch shifted in his seat. "What was it that made today so weird?"

Summer groaned. "No…you so do not want me re-hashing it all."

"Fine," Mitch said, standing up and heading towards the television cabinet. "I know what will cheer you up…so what will it be? _Reservoir Dogs _or _Pulp Fiction_?"

* * *

When Summer opened her eyes it took a few seconds for her to realize that she was lying down. It took another couple for her to realize that her head was resting on someone's lap. 

"Whoa," she mumbled, sitting up and looking at Mitch. "How long was I out?"

"Long enough so that I no longer have any feeling in my lower limbs," Mitch joked. "You conked out about thirty minutes into _Reservoir Dogs_."

"I can't…" Summer stopped short as she glanced down at her watch. "Oh god. I need to get home. Dad and Syd will be—"

"Syd already called. They know that you're here," Mitch cut in reassuringly.

With a sigh, Summer sunk back into the couch. "I feel like I'm losing it."

"We all get a bit that way, Sum. Remember how I was when I was taking Romerosa's class?"

Summer was quiet for a few seconds. "If I ask you a question will you answer truthfully and then ask no questions about the question?"

Mitch stared at her for a few seconds. "Ok…I think I got that…and yes."

"Have I been acting different lately?"

"Different?" Mitch repeated. "What do you mean by different?"

"You said no questions."

"Hey, I am not questioning the question. I am just trying to clarify the question.

"Ok then," Summer relented. "Different as is not normal."

Mitch paused pensively. "Maybe that whole thing about your mother the other day was a little odd…but Sum, what is normal anyway?"

Summer sighed. "Well then, has my behaviour been out of character?"

"You know, if I hadn't promised no questions I would so be asking where all of this was coming from." Mitch stopped, silenced by a look from Summer. "Ok, ok…out of character…not massively. Suer, you have been distracted but you've just started a new job and uni is crazy. Distraction is expected."

Summer gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry…this is crazy."

"Yeah, but in all fairness you did warn me that you were losing it," Mitch pointed out.

"I suppose I did," Summer said, as she stood up from the couch. "I should be getting home."

Mitch nodded. "Are we still on for lunch tomorrow?"

"Uh huh…1.30, The Den," Summer replied, referring to their favourite on-campus café.

"See you tomorrow then," Mitch said as they headed towards the front door. "Oh, and Sum."

She turned. "Yeah?"

"I don't want to hear any more apologies about tonight…or for whenever you need to talk. You know that whenever you feel like you're 'losing it' my ears are always here."

"I know that, Mitch," Summer said quietly. "Thank you."


	8. It Seems No One Can Help Me Now

**Muddy Poodle, x0xsecretx0x, RoutineRiot: **Thank you all so much for your feedback.

**Disclaimer: **The title of this chapter comes from the song 'Runaway Train' by Soul Asylum.

_**

* * *

**_

_**It Seems No One Can Help Me Now, I'm In Too Deep There's No Way Out**_

"We need to step this up," Lauren mused aloud as she paced the office.

Thea gave a small snort. "So that loving mother act you had going on yesterday wasn't stepping it up?" she asked.

Lauren tossed her hair over her shoulder. "That helped in getting Summer closer to me. It did nothing in fabricating evidence against Michael and Sydney."

"We need voice recordings, don't we?" Thea put forth.

Lauren nodded. "Documents and files are one thing but if we can get Summer to _hear_ Sydney and Michael saying what we want them to say then this will a lot easier."

"Ok," Thea said. "I'll approach Summer this afternoon."

"And could you contact Louis? Tell him that I won't be there tomorrow."

"They're having another meeting?" Thea asked.

"Yes. We are looking to place several more moles," Lauren replied.

"But don't you think that you need to be there for that?"

"Thea. The members of this organization are highly capable. They don't need me watching over every decision made," Lauren said. "I've got more important things to concentrate on here."

Thea paused. "May I speak frankly?"

"Of course."

"I understand your need for revenge, but this thing with Summer is turning complicated. Why not just kill him and be over with it?"

"Because it is not just about wanting to kill Michael. It is about undermining the life he leads. To show him that no matter what he does I can still control what happens. It is about shattering the illusion of the perfect little life he's got going…and then it will be about destroying him." Lauren looked directly at Thea. "And Summer, not I will be the one to do that."

"Summer?"

"Yes. Imagine what that would do to a man. To have his daughter look at him with pure, unadulterated hatred and then pull the trigger." She gave a small sniff. "That is why I am going through all of this…nineteen years. I am not going to walk away just because it is getting complicated."

* * *

"…so Owen brings it over and Connor asked him to spread it onto his toast. Quick as a flash Owen turns around and says 'I'll spread your face in your breakfast'." 

Summer let out a small laugh as Mitch finished his Flinkman breakfast table story. She was entirely grateful that their conversation over lunch had stayed away from the events of the previous night.

"Is there ever an uneventful meal in your house?" Summer asked, absentmindedly fiddling with the straw in her drink.

"Only when we have guests and mum threatens us with loss of certain privileges…or body parts." Mitch finished with a grin.

"Sounds like your mum."

"Yup…" Mitch paused. "Oh, I've been meaning to ask, are you busy Friday?"

"I'm not sure. Why?"

"Do you remember Cam?" Mitch asked and Summer nodded. "Well, his band has a gig and I said I'd try and round up some support. You interested?"

"I'll let you know, but it sounds like fun…" Summer trailed off as she spotted somebody walking into the café. Without stopping her steps, Thea caught Summer's eyes and nodded towards the ladies room.

"Sum?" Mitch clicked his fingers.

"Sorry." She smiled at him. "Just excuse me for a sec, I have to got to the bathroom."

"Ok," Mitch said as she stood up. "But I can't guarantee that your lunch will still be here when you get back."

Inside the bathroom, Summer found Thea standing by the sinks. "What is it?" she asked.

Thea held up a small metal case. "Listening devices. We need you to plant them in Michael and Sydney's bedroom and bathroom."

Summer held out a hand and took the case. "Why there?"

"Those are places where they'll be having private conversations…conversations that will include work."

"So where exactly in the rooms do I put them?"

"Just remove a light globe, place the device in and screw the globe back into place- it is as simple as that."

Summer wasn't sure about this. It was one thing to hack into her parent's computer but to place bugs in their own private space felt really wrong. Thea was right about the private conversation side of things, but work would only take a small percentage of these.

"I don't think that I can do this."

Thea's eyes narrowed. "And why not?"

"I don't like the idea of invading dad and Sydney's privacy."

Thea let out a frustrated sigh. "Summer, do you want to discover the truth?"

"Yes, but—"

"Then that is all you need to think about when doing this."

Summer paused and then nodded. "Ok then."

"There is something else that you should think about as well," Thea started, her voice gentle. "You need to consider whether now is the time to be allowing yourself to get distracted."

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you with that guy out in the café. You have just undertaken an extremely demanding job. Do you really want to add a new boyfriend to the mix?"

Summer blinked. "What? He's not—" she stopped short, crossing her arms. "And why is that _your_ business."

"I just—"

"Not that I have to tell you, but he is just a friend. And with my new _demanding _job I am going to need my friends to keep me sane during its duration. Yes, I shouldn't get distracted so I guess your lucky that there is not a chance that that guy out there would be one."

A ghost of a smile crossed Thea's face. "Very well articulated, Summer…the way you express yourself, it is so like your mother."

Summer simply uncrossed her arms. "Can I go back to my lunch now?"

Thea nodded. "Just let us know when you have completed the job."

With that Summer slid the case into her pocket and walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

"What are you doing?" 

Summer, who had only seconds before finished screwing the light bulb back into Sydney's bedside lamp, froze at the sound of her father's voice.

"Summer?"

"Oh, hey dad." She turned around, a smile on her face. "I was just looking for Sydney's perfume."

"Her perfume?"

"Yeah. Mitch was stressing about what to get Carrie for her birthday and I said that Syd had this great perfume, but I couldn't remember what it was called. I was just looking so I could get the name for him."

"Oh, ok." Vaughn stepped into the room, throwing his suit jacket in the end of the bed. "But Syd keeps her perfume on the dresser, not on her bedside table."

"Right," Summer let out a soft laugh and smacked her forehead. "It's sitting there right in plain view, so of course I am going to miss it."

Vaughn's brow was furrowed slightly. "You would tell me if anything was up, wouldn't you, Sum?"

"Yeah…but there is nothing to tell at the moment."

"Are you sure?" Vaughn asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. "You've so busy at this new job and Sydney said that you were stressing over uni and—"

"Dad, I am totally fine. Just your average nineteen year old girl, that's all. There is no need for you to worry."

Vaughn just smiled. "Summer, I am your dad, worrying is a permanent part of the job."

Summer smiled back. "I should go back- books to read, essays to write…"

"Ok…hey Sum."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, dad."

* * *

Back in her room, Summer closed the door and leant against it, her heart still hammering wildly. That had been way too close. If she hadn't have spotted Sydney's perfume when she turned around to face Vaughn, she would have had nothing." 

The logical side of her was saying that the incident was a non-issue. Her father had no reason to think that she would be up to anything. He was only curious as to what she had been doing.

However, her logical side wasn't coming through all that strong- it was the panicky side that was taking over.

And Summer was hoping furiously that whatever recordings were recovered proved Lauren wrong, because she was not entirely sure how much longer she could last living this double life.


	9. Nothing's Quite The Same Now, As It Ever

**ILOVEALIAS4EVER & agent belle: **Thank you for your feedback.

**ILOVEALIAS4EVER: **Yes, I have seen season 5. I got sick and tired of waiting for it come to TV in Australia, so a friend gave me a copy of her episodes that she had downloaded off the net.

**Disclaimer: **The title of this chapter comes from the song 'Out of Order' by Duncan Sheik.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Nothing's Quite The Same Now, As It Ever Was Before**_

_Back in her room, Summer closed the door and leant against it, her heart still hammering wildly. That had been way too close. If she hadn't have spotted Sydney's perfume when she turned around to face Vaughn, she would have had nothing."_

_The logical side of her was saying that the incident was a non-issue. Her father had no reason to think that she would be up to anything. He was only curious as to what she had been doing._

_However, her logical side wasn't coming through all that strong- it was the panicky side that was taking over._

_And Summer was hoping furiously that whatever recordings were recovered proved Lauren wrong, because she was not entirely sure how much longer she could last living this double life.

* * *

_

**SOME MONTHS LATER**

"We have been railroaded again," Jack said to the enclosed conference room. "And it has to stop. We need to find out who is leaking information."

"Jack, everybody in this office has been thoroughly looked at and they are clear," Dixon replied. "We have leaked info to specific suspects but none of that has been passed on."

Sydney shifted in her seat, catching Vaughn's eye. The past few months were feeling exactly as it was almost 20 years ago. Starting with a few discrepancies and rising towards a full-blown mole hunt. The only think was that after extensive internal investigation, everyone within the JTF had been cleared of suspicion. It was beginning to appear that the members of the Allégeance were actually capable of reading the CIA's mind.

"I want restrictions on mission intel to be stepped up again," Jack was saying. "Any information related to anything in regards to the Allégeance is only to be directed to the people in this room."

A silent, inward groan went through Sydney, Vaughn, Dixon, Weiss, Nadia and Marshall. If they were the only ones allowed to deal with the Allégeance then their workload was about to quadruple.

"I understand that means a lot of extra work," Jack continued, seeing through each and every one of the their expressions. "But if we are going to plug this leak and put an end to this organization once and for all, then we have no choice."

* * *

"Miss Vaughn, I'm sorry but am I taking up your time?"

Summer blinked, her mind snapping to attention. Wil, her Art History professor, was staring directly at her, looking less than impressed, while the rest of the class either shifted awkwardly or looked on eagerly. Summer Vaughn off task was a very rare thing indeed.

"I'm sorry. What was that?"

"I asked you a question," Wil replied, "and now we are waiting for an answer."

"I, uh…could you repeat it please?"

Wil sighed, obviously unimpressed with his normally brilliant student. "What is so unique about Michelangelo's _Pieta_?"

"It's the only sculpture that he ever signed," Summer replied, inwardly grateful that she could now be left off the hook. She had been zoning out a lot lately, and it was becoming apparent to all her lecturer's and professor's.

But how was she to explain why she was distracted? That the past few months had been awful as she was being made aware that the people who raised her, her loving, caring and doting parents, were capable of doing very bad things.

Summer could no longer deny what Lauren had been telling her. Every iota of information that she collected, every conversation recorded, had been related to some mort of criminal activity- and it could all be connected to her father, Sydney and the people that they worked with.

Summer had reached the sad conclusion that to do her job and make the world a safer place, she was going to have to effectively bring her parents down.

* * *

"Hey Sum!"

Summer looked up to see Mitch running across the university courtyard.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" she asked when he reached her side.

"Right here," he grinned.

"Oh, pull the other one," Summer scoffed, giving him a shove with her elbow.

Mitch pulled on of his arms around her shoulder's, while scuffing her hair with his other hand. "You love it."

"Get off," Summer laughed, ducking out of his arms.

"Here," Mitch reached out, flattening her hair. "All fixed."

"Thank you."

"So, you free for lunch? There's a group meeting at The Den."

"I can't," Summer replied. "I'm actually heading into work."

Mitch pulled a face. "You are always at work we never get to do anything anymore."

"We do plenty." Summer protested, somewhat weakly.

"You could at least try and sound convincing," Mitch smirked.

"Oh shut up…believe it or not, I spend a lot of time at work because I actually like my job."

"Yeah, because selling insurance is just enthralling and exciting work."

'_You've got no idea, Mitch…except enthralling and exciting wouldn't be my choice of words. Nerve wrecking and scary maybe_.'

But Summer could never voice that. Instead she gave Mitch an indignant slap. "Mitch!"

"Sorry," he said. "Can I at least schedule in some Summer time during the week?"

Summer smiled. "Now how can I refuse that request?"

* * *

"Hello Summer," Lauren stood up from behind the desk as Summer entered the room.

Summer approached, wrapping her arms around Lauren in a quick hug. "Hello mum."

"How was Art History?"

Summer shrugged. "I wasn't really paying attention."

Lauren placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know that you are finding this difficult but the work you are doing in brilliant. You've seen the results, how far we have infiltrated their organization. Very little is getting past us now and it is all thanks to your hard work."

Summer tried hard to smile. If she was doing the right thing, then why was it making her feel so awful inside?

"Look, I know that this isn't the best time, but there is something else that we need you to do."

Summer did her best not to let her face fall. "What now?"

Lauren held out a photo frame. "This. There is a recording device inside."

"How many more devices do you want placed in our home?"

"Not your house- your father's desk at work."

"But…how am I supposed to manage that? I can't go anywhere near his workplace."

"Correct me if I am wrong, but tomorrow is Michael's birthday. All you need to do is choose an effective photograph, drop a few subtle hints and I can guarantee you that it will be placed there."

Summer felt sick. Regardless of what Michael did for a living, he was still her father. The man who loved her, who used to tuck her in at night, who took her to hockey games…What Lauren was asking for was more than reconnaissance, it was emotional manipulation. How was she going to pull this one off?

* * *

"Dad!" Summer chased Vaughn out the front door, the following morning, catching him as he reached his car. "Wait a second."

Vaughn turned, looking surprised. "Summer? What are you doing up so early?"

"Did you really think that I would let you go to work without wishing you a Happy Birthday?"

"Well," Vaughn tapped his chin exaggeratedly. "Considering that you are like a bear with a sore head if we even try to wake you a minute before 7.00 am, I would say yes."

"Well fine," Summer pouted. "I'll just take this present back inside."

"Hang on. Take a back step there, Summer- my most dearest, darling daughter in the world who makes the sun shine for me every day," Vaughn said with a grin. "Did I hear present?"

Summer laughed, handing over the wrapped package. "The proper one is coming tonight, but I found this in a shop and thought…"

Vaughn pulled off the wrapping paper, revealing the frame. In it Summer had placed a photo of her, Sydney and Liam. It had been taken almost six months ago, on Liam's birthday. A backyard barbeque had turned into a giant water fight, and in the photo the three of them were soaking wet and in hysterics.

"Oh, Sum…this is better than any 'proper' present."

"I thought that maybe you could put it on your desk at work. It might brighten your workday if need be."

"I love it." Vaughn pulled Summer in close and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "And it will be going on my desk as soon as I get to work."

Summer forced herself to smile as he stomach rolled threateningly. "Happy Birthday, dad."


	10. I'm Thinking Ambitious, I've Got This

**agent belle: **Thank you for your feedback.

**ILOVEALIAS4EVER: **Thank you so much for those comments on chapter. For the record, I am having a lot of fun with the relationship between Summer and Mitch. It was change getting to develop one of my own. So again, thank you.

**Disclaimer: **The title of this chapter comes from the song 'The City Lights' by Umbrellas

_**

* * *

**_

_**I'm Thinking Ambitious, I've Got This Feeling Things Will Be Alright**_

"_Well fine," Summer pouted. "I'll just take this present back inside."_

"_Hang on. Take a back step there, Summer- my most dearest, darling daughter in the world who makes the sun shine for me every day," Vaughn said with a grin. "Did I hear present?"_

_Summer laughed, handing over the wrapped package. "The proper one is coming tonight, but I found this in a shop and thought…"_

_Vaughn pulled off the wrapping paper, revealing the frame. In it Summer had placed a photo of her, Sydney and Liam. It had been taken almost six months ago, on Liam's birthday. A backyard barbeque had turned into a giant water fight, and in the photo the three of them were soaking wet and in hysterics._

"_Oh, Sum…this is more than a proper present."_

"_I thought that maybe you could put it on your desk at work. It might brighten your workday if need be."_

"_I love it." Vaughn pulled Summer in close and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "And it will be going on my desk as soon as I get to work."_

_Summer forced herself to smile as he stomach rolled threateningly. "Happy Birthday, dad."

* * *

_

"Hey." Sydney perched herself on the edge of Vaughn's desk. "You recovered yet?"

Vaughn groaned. "Whose bright idea was it to go out for birthday drinks after dinner…on a work night?"

Sydney let out a laugh, running a hand down the side of his face. "I believe that it was the birthday boy."

"Oh right," Vaughn leaned back in his seat. "So what is going on?"

"We've got ourselves a hot tip," Sydney said, lowering her voice. "Of a location of an Allégeance facility."

"Whereabouts?"

"Krakow," Sydney replied. "Dixon and Weiss are on point. I think that dad wants you to run things from back here. Details should be arriving on your desk shortly."

"All fun and games, hey?"

Sydney nodded, glancing down at Vaughn's desk, her eyes falling on the new photo frame. "Where did that come from?"

"Summer," Vaughn said, his tone obviously softer. "She gave it to me yesterday morning."

Sydney smiled warmly at the photograph, remembering the exact moment that it had been taken. She could still hear the laughter echoing in her ears. "We had so much fun that day."

"Yeah, we did," Vaughn said. "And to think that it was only months ago. It doesn't feel like we're having all that much fun anymore."

Sydney leaned forward slightly, cupping Vaughn's face with her hands. "Sure, we are. It's only here, with this investigation, that you feel that way. At home, with Sum and Liam, you can leave all of this behind. All you have to do is look at that photo to realize that."

Vaughn sighed, moving forward so that he could press his lips onto Sydney's. "Putting that ring on your finger was the smartest thing I have ever done."

"Of course it was," Sydney said, standing up. "I should let you get back to work."

"Do you have to?"

"Uh huh," Sydney placed a kiss on his forehead. "Have fun."

* * *

Lauren stopped the recording. While the placement of the photo frame was turning out to be a goldmine, she wasn't going to put herself through listening to Sydney and Vaughn's conversation. 

The two of them had ruined her life to create their own perfect little universe, while she had been forced to spend nineteen years in hiding. Living without an existence was not living at all.

But now Lauren had that reason to live. And it would not be long before she would be able to step out of the shadows.

* * *

"Mitchell!" he heard his mother yell. "Could you get the door please?" 

In the middle of a monster study session, Mitch had tried to ignore the doorbell. His mother, however, had a different idea.

"Fine," he muttered, making his way down the hallway. "Never get anything done…test tomorrow…how many other people in the house…"

Thankfully he stopped the mutterings before flinging the door open, as it was Summer standing on the front step.

"Hey Sum. What's up?"

She appeared somewhat awkward, almost distracted as she shifted her weight from one foot to another. "Nothing…are you busy?"

"No," Mitchell replied without hesitation. Something was definitely up. His study could wait.

"Feel like a walk?"

"Sure." With that he stepped out, closing the door behind him. "So, are you going to just come out with it…or shall I begin forcing it out?"

"Forcing what out?"

"Summer, this is me you are talking to. Mitch. Mitchell- the guy who has known you your entire life. It took all of half second for me to see that something isn't right."

Summer groaned inwardly. She shouldn't have gone to see Mitch. He knew her too well. How was she supposed to tell him what was bothering her?

"Do you think that I could be a horrible person?" she finally asked.

"No." Mitch replied bluntly. "Not at all."

"What would you say if I said that I manipulated somebody in order to get something in return?"

"Um…" Mitch chewed his bottom lip. "I don't…hang on. I think I get this now. Who did you sell dodgy insurance to?"

"Nobody…"

"Sum, it is time to get out of that job. You've changed since you starting working there."

"Mitch, the insurance thing is not causing me any problems," Summer insisted, telling the absolute truth.

"Well, something is constantly stressing you out. I want my Summer back."

Summer stopped in her steps. "_Your _Summer?"

"Yes, my Summer. That amazing person who can find humour in almost anything. The Summer who surprises me in a different way every single day. The Summer whose smile lights up a room…I barely see that smile anymore—"

"Mitch, you—"

"The Summer who is my best friend." Mitch paused. "Lately, that Summer has been in hiding."

Summer was frowning. "I am still me."

"A completely different you."

"And why is that such a big deal?" Summer demanded, suddenly feeling angry. Who was Mitch to judge her this way? "In your world are people not allowed to change?"

"I never said that!" Mitch shot back, his own voice rising.

"You may as well be."

"Change can be a good thing- if the change is for the good."

"And obviously I haven't changed for the good," Summer snapped. "Well thanks, Mitch. It's been real nice, standing here, having you judge me."

"This is what I'm talking about! You are so angry at the moment, Summer. And stressed. And unhappy—"

"Why do you even care so much?"

"Because…because…"

"See. You can't even give me an answer."

"You want an answer?" Mitch demanded. "Fine!" With that he stepped forward, cupped Summer's face with his hands and pressed his lips into hers.

Shocked, Summer put her hands in Mitch's chest and pushed him away. "What are you doing?"

"That is why I care so much, Sum. You are not the girl that I love anymore."

"But…I…" Summer had to admit that this was what she had been wanting for a long time, but now…it was something that she could not deal with.

"Sum?" Mitch said softly, taking a step towards her.

"Don't." She held up her hands. "Just don't." Shaking her head, she turned around and started to walk away.

"Summer, don't go. We…" Mitch called out, but the only response he got was to see her break into a run and get away even faster.

* * *

Sydney has just settled down on the couch with a book when she heard the front door open. A few seconds later Vaughn appeared, his expression strained. 

"Hey," Sydney sat up straighter. "What's the matter?"

"The mission," Vaughn replied wearily, squeezing the bridge of his nose. "Krakow…it was compromised."

"What?!" Sydney stood up. "Dixon, Weiss- are they—"

"They're fine," Vaughn reassured her. "But they knew we were coming. The facility was vacant and wired to blow."

Sydney clapped a hand over her mouth. "Oh my god."

"If Jack hadn't spotted it on the surveillance…" Vaughn trailed off. "How could this have happened?"

"Vaughn, this is going to end."

"I really hope so."

"It will. Information is being contained, which narrows their options of retrieving that information. And after Dixon and Weiss, it will be days, max, before we find them. They put our friend's lives in danger and I am going to make it my mission to make them pay. Those responsible will never see daylight again after I get my hands on them."

Vaughn had a small admiring smile on his face as he stepped forward and kissed Sydney softly. The kiss was long and when they separated he was still smiling.

"I am so glad that you are fighting on the same side as me."

Sydney grinned. "What can I say? I get a little intense when those I care about are involved."

Vaughn raised an eyebrow. "A little?"

* * *

As Summer stepped through the front door, she could hear voices coming from the living room. Not wanting to face anybody, she planned pn sneaking past. However, something made her stop. 

"The facility was vacant and wired to blow," she heard her father say.

"Oh my god," came Sydney's shocked reply.

"If Jack hadn't spotted it on the surveillance…How could this have happened?"

"Vaughn, this is going to end."

"I really hope so."

"It will. Information is being contained, which narrows their options of retrieving that information. And after Dixon and Weiss, it will be days, max, before we find them. They put our friend's lives in danger and I am going to make it my mission to make them pay. Those responsible will never see daylight again after I get my hands on them."

As silence descended upon them, Summer backed towards the front door, both hands clamped over her mouth. Sydney had said they were close…they would find out that it had been her all along and then…

Taking a second to grab her car keys, Summer then sprinted out the front door. There was not a chance she was going to stay and wait to be discovered. There was only one option and that was to run.


	11. Stay Close To Me When The Sky Is Falling

**ILOVEALIAS4EVER & agent belle: **Thank you for your feed back

**ILOVEALIAS4EVER: **I was one of the Alias fans who loved the fifth season (audiences were certainly divided, weren't they?). In regards to a fic around season, at the moment I have a few ideas for some one shots, but nothing for an ongoing story- yet. The idea will come, I just have to wait for inspiration to hit.

**Disclaimer: **The title of this chapter comes from the song 'World On Fire' by Sarah McLachlan

_**

* * *

**_

_**Stay Close To Me When The Sky Is Falling**_

_As Summer stepped through the front door, she could hear voices coming from the living room. Not wanting to face anybody, she planned in sneaking past. However, something made her stop._

"_The facility was vacant and wired to blow," she heard her father say._

"_Oh my god," came Sydney's shocked reply._

"_If Jack hadn't spotted it on the surveillance…How could this have happened?"_

"_Vaughn, this is going to end."_

"_I really hope so."_

"_It will. Information is being contained, which narrows their options of retrieving that information. And after Dixon and Weiss, it will be days, max, before we find them. They out our friend's lives in danger and I am going to make it my mission to make them pay. Those responsible will never see daylight again after I get my hands on them."_

_As silence descended upon them, Summer backed towards the front door, both hands clamped over her mouth. Sydney had said they were close…they would find out that it had been her all along and then…_

_Taking a second to grab her car keys, Summer then sprinted out the front door. There was not a chance she was going to stay and wait to be discovered. There was only one option and that was to run.

* * *

_

As Summer drove aimlessly through the streets of L.A, she realized that she had not thought the whole running away thing completely through. She had no clothes, no money and no idea what to do next.

The ringing of her mobile phone broke into her thoughts. Glancing to where she had thrown it on the passenger seat, she took a quick look at the caller ID. It was Mitch.

While answering the call was the last thing she wanted to do, Summer still found herself pulling to the side of the road. She continued to star at the phone until the ringing ended. She was still staring about 30 seconds later when the phone beeped, indicating a voice message.

Curiosity got the better of Summer and so she picked up the phone and dialled her message bank.

"Sum, it's me. Look…I don't…obviously I made a mistake and I am so sorry. Please…just talk to me. I have no idea what I would do if I lost my best friend. Please call me back, Summer."

With a sigh, Summer brought the phone down from her ear, her thumb hovering over the '1' button- the speed dial for Mitch. What on Earth would she say? "Don't worry, Mitch, the kiss wasn't a mistake. It's just that I am kind of on the run from my parents"?

Running a hand through her hair, Summer looked up and out the window. Her eyes fell on a motel across the street and she realized what she could do. She realized she had no other choice.

* * *

Mitch was pounding furious at his keyboard. At times of stress he turned to his old school computer games for a release. And at this particular moment, he had a need for a good and long game of Duke Nukem. 

At a crucial point his mobile rang, causing him to lose concentration and a subsequent life.

"Damn!" He slammed a hand down on the keys before picking up the phone. "Hello."

"Mitch?"

He straightened up in his seat. "Summer. Oh, thank god. Look, about before, I am—"

"Mitch, I don't have a problem with what happened before."

"You don't? But—"

"Mitch, I need your help."

His stomach tightened slightly at the sound of desperation in Summer's voice. "Summer? What's wrong?"

"I can't go into details," she replied. "But I'm at the Radisson Motel, room 47. Can you get here ASAP?"

"Yes, but—"

"I need to borrow some money. Can you lend it to me?"

"Of course I will, but Sum, I think that I am going to need some explanation."

"We'll talk when you get here…oh, and Mitch?"

"Yeah."

"Promise me that you will not mention a word of this to anybody."

Mitch drew in a deep breath, his head spinning with a thousand different scenarios. "I promise, Sum." Hearing the click on the other end of the line, he placed his phone back down. Summer had refused to explain, but Mitch had an inkling of what she was planning to do. It didn't take a genius to figure out what a person hiding out in a hotel and asking for money's next step would b

* * *

"Who had knowledge of the mission to Krakow?" Jack asked Weiss brusquely. 

"Apart from you, it was myself, Dixon, Sydney and Vaughn."

"I want Marshall to do an full analysis of all of our computer hard drives," Jack ordered. "I want every possible inch inspected."

Weiss paused for a few seconds. "Excuse me if this is disrespectful, but you cannot honestly suspect any of us. For god's sake, Sydney is your daughter—"

"Agent Weiss," Jack cut him off with a glower. "I said _our_ computer's- including mine."

"Oh," Weiss said. "Sorry. Jumped the gun a bit there."

"We have rules out the possibility of a human mole," Jack said. "But the Allégeance has somehow gained access to this facility. By limiting those with knowledge, we have severely cut down their access points. Hopefully the hard drives will show something of a leak."

* * *

Placing the phone back into its receiver, Vaughn turned to Sydney. "They don't need us in there." 

"Why?"

"Uh," Vaughn brought a hand up, scratching the back of his head. "Well, Weiss was talking in code that I'm not—"

"Code? Do they think the phones are tapped?"

Vaughn shrugged. "The Allégeance are getting in somehow. Anyway, what I deciphered from Weiss was 'washing computer'…I can only assume that means Marshall is doing an inspection on our hard drives."

"But how on earth would the Allégeance get access to our computer systems?"

"With people like that, who knows?" He drew in a deep breath, looking around. "Time for a subject change. Where are Sum and Liam?"

"Liam's at the rink with Tomas and Summer head out awhile ago. Said that she was going over to Mitch's."

"Right," Vaughn smiled. "Wanna bet that we don't see her again until tomorrow morning?"

* * *

Summer was sitting on the edge of the double bed, her legs jiggling nervously, when a knock on the door made her jump. 

Glancing through the peephole, she let out a sigh of relief when she saw that it was Mitch.

Detaching the chain lock, she flung the door open, pulled Mitch in and slammed it shut.

"Summer, what the hell is going on?" he demanded.

"I'm in trouble."

"Well, I sort of figured that part out," he replied. "What have you done?"

"I…" Summer raked her hands through her hair as she started to pace up and down the room. "I can't tell you."

"No. You cannot just say that and expect me to accept it. Summer, I just want to help you."

"You are helping."

"I don't mean by lending money!" Mitch let out exasperatedly. "Whatever this is, we can figure it out."

"No," Summer shook her head. "The only way for _me _to figure this out is to leave."

"Leave?" Mitch had assumed that this was what she wanted to do, but to actually hear her say it was another thing. He couldn't just let her leave. "Leave and go where?"

"I don't know- and you can't know either."

"Look," Mitch started. "You are really scaring me, Summer. So, either you tell me what is going on or I am calling Syd and Michael."

"No!" Summer let out, almost hysterically. "You can't. You promised me, Mitchell!"

"Then…"

"Look…" Summer thought frantically for a few seconds. "All I can tell you is that I haven't been working for an insurance company."

"Summer?" Mitch stared at her incredulously.

"Please, don't ask any more questions, Mitch," Summer begged. "I just have to leave, ok. I will be fine if I can just leave."

Mitch paused before taking a step towards her. "Then I'll come with you."

Summer shook her head. "No."

"Sum, you cannot do this by yourself."

"And you can't just up and leave your life and world behind because of me," Summer protested.

"Don't you get it, Summer?" Mitch said quietly. "You are my world."

Summer stopped short. "Don't do this, Mitch."

"Why not? We've been there for each other since day one, Sum." He took a few more steps towards her. "I am not going to let you go. Not now, after…"

"After what?" Summer whispered. Mitch was so close to her that she could feel his breath on her face.

"You said that you didn't have a problem with before?"

Summer gave a short nod. "Yes…I said that."

"Then did you really think that I was going to just let you leave without a fight?"

"You don't get it, Mitch," Summer protested weakly. "If I don't leave then you will have nothing—" she was cut short as Mitch pulled her tightly into his arms, and brought his lips down to hers.

* * *

After a night of restless sleep, Vaughn made his way into the Rotunda early. He felt responsible for the disaster of the Krakow mission and was desperate to feel productive. 

Arriving at his desk, he carelessly tossed his briefcase down, knocking Summer's photo frame off and onto the floor. It landed with a small crash, breaking into several pieces.

"Sh…" Vaughn swore, kneeling down. What a way to start the day…

His thoughts came to abrupt halt as his stomach turned over with a nauseating roll. Because there in front of him, amongst the pieces of a gift from his daughter- the gift she asked him to take to work- was a recording device. A recording device that was in no way CIA sanctioned. A device that could have recorded his discussions of the Krakow mission.

A recording device with a definite purpose.


	12. Another Dream Is Shattered

**Muddy Poodle: **Thank you for your feedback.

I need to give a huge apology for the huge space of time between updates. I have been crazy busy on teaching rounds and my wonderful computer decided to chuck a tantrum and refuse to work. I should hopefully be getting the PC back today or tomorrow, so it should be regular updates from now on.  
Again, I am so sorry.

**Disclaimer: **The title of this chapter comes from the song 'This World' by Zero 7

_**

* * *

**_

_**Another Dream Is Shattered, Another Day's Begun**_

_After a night of restless sleep, Vaughn made his way into the Rotunda early. He felt responsible for the disaster of the Krakow mission and was desperate to feel productive._

_Arriving at his desk, he carelessly tossed his briefcase down, knocking Summer's photo frame off and onto the floor. It landed with a small crash, breaking into several pieces._

"_Sh…" Vaughn swore, kneeling down. What a way to start the day…_

_His thoughts came to abrupt halt as his stomach turned over with a nauseating roll. Because there in front of him, amongst the pieces of a gift from his daughter- the gift she asked him to take to work- was a recording device. A recording device that was in no way CIA sanctioned. A device that could have recorded his discussions of the Krakow mission._

_A recording device with a definite purpose._

Numbly, Vaughn gathered up the debris. Unsure of what to do, he placed it into the top drawer of his desk.

He had no idea what to think. Sure, he knew what his head was saying, but he could not, not in his heart, bring himself to believe it. It could not be true. Summer could not have placed that device into the photo frame. There was not a chance that Summer was even aware of it.

"_I thought that maybe you could put it on your desk at work. It might brighten your workday if need be."_

Vaughn shook his head. Summer was his daughter. She wouldn't do something like this- she couldn't do something like this. There was no reason in the entire world that would explain Summer turning against her family. Not one.

Dropping into his seat, Vaughn buried his head in his hands. What on Earth was he going to do?

'_You have to speak with her. You need to ease your mind._' As Vaughn came to this realization, something else occurred to him. Summer's car. It hadn't been in the driveway when he left for work. Did that mean she was still at Mitch's…or somewhere else?

Turning on his computer, it took a few seconds to access the GPS navigation system. Within a minute he had located Summer's car. To his dismay, it was nowhere near the Flinkman residence- it was on the other side of town.

With a few hits of the keyboard, Vaughn sent the data to his Palm Pilot and then jumped up from his desk.

"Hey," Weiss's laughing voice came from across the Rotunda, as he was walking in. "Leaving already?"

"Got something I need to do," Vaughn called back.

"But—" Weiss stopped short as Vaughn run past him. After a second he shrugged. He's find out what was going on soon enough.

* * *

Summer stretched out languidly, allowing herself to enjoy a few contented seconds. It was then that the memories of the day before came flooding back. Overhearing her dad and Sydney, making a run for it, Mitch… 

Her eyes flew open. She had spent the whole night at the motel. They could know by now. She couldn't waste another second. She had to get away. Now.

Her eyes trained on Mitch's sleeping figure, Summer gently pulled back the covers and climbed out of the bed. The idea of just leaving him made her feel horrible, but she had no choice. It was for his safety as much as it was hers.

It took only seconds for her throw on her clothes, grab her keys and then—

"Summer?"

At the sound of Mitch's voice, Summer froze at the door, her hand hovering over the knob.

"What are you doing?"

She refused to face him. "I told you. I have to leave."

Mitch threw back the covers, jumping out of the bed. "And I told you that I couldn't let you do this alone."

"Mitch," Summer's tone was forceful. "You are not coming."

"So, you were just going to leave without saying good-bye?"

Summer turned around. "I…I didn't know how to say good-bye."

"Then maybe you shouldn't go," Mitch said, walking up to her.

"I have to."

"Then I don't give a damn what you say, I am coming."

"Mitch, I do not want a repeat of the conversation last night."

"Summer, I am coming. Nobody should have to go about this world alone."

"You. Are. Not. Coming." Summer tried all she could to contain herself.

Mitch put a hand on her shoulder. "Try and stop me."

Summer paused as she drew in a deep breath. "Mitch."

"Yes?"

"You mean the world to me and so I need to apologise."

Mitch frowned, confused. "For what?"

"For this." Bending her arm up, Summer slammed her elbow into his head- hard. It was enough of a force to knock him unconscious and he fell to the floor with a dull thud.

"I'm sorry," Summer whispered and then turned back to the door. She needed to get out of town as soon as possible. But, before she did, there was one more stop that she needed to make.

* * *

Vaughn heart skipped a beat as he saw the spot, indicating Summer's car, start to move on the small screen. Pulling to the side of the road, he took a minute to track the car's movement. 

It wasn't long before he got a hunch of where she was headed. Her direction- the destination made perfect sense.

And if he was right, then he was going to beat her there.

* * *

As Summer pulled into the car park at V.O.J Insurance, she failed to notice that the other car there was one that was very familiar to her. 

Stepping out of her car and slamming the door shut, she started to make her way to the front door. She had taken all of three steps when she heard the voice.

"Summer."

She stopped short. Taking a few seconds, she drew in a deep breath before turning around and facing her father. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to ask you…something." He appeared to be struggling with his words. "It kills me to do this…but I have to."

Summer did her best to keep her expression blank. "Ask me what?"

"That photo frame you gave me. The one you asked me to put on my desk at work. Did you…did you know that there was a microphone in it? A microphone that would have recorded every conversation I had by that desk. Conversations that would have contained extremely sensitive information in regards to missions."

Summer's stomach dropped. He knew about the photo frame. She was toast. She was…

Vaughn, reading the expression on his daughter's face, felt his blood turn to ice. "Oh Summer…I don't understand why you would…who got you to do that? Because—"

"You don't understand?" Summer broke in, angry. How dare he sound so disappointed in her. He had no right. "You don't _understand_? Why don't you just stop it, dad?"

Vaughn blinked. "Stop what?"

"This- this act that you've got going."

"What act?" Vaughn sounded truly bamboozled.

"Don't!" Summer held up a hand. "Stop playing with me. I know the truth!"

"The truth?" Vaughn took a step towards her. "Sweetheart, what are you talking about?"

"Don't patronize me with all the sweetheart business. I know everything. You can stop this ridiculous charade now."

"Summer," Vaughn's tones was serious. "I have no idea what you are talking about. So could you please start shedding some light on this situation? Because if you do not have a very good explanation for what you did, then you are going to end up in a lot of trouble."

"What I did?" Summer exclaimed indignantly. "And what about what you did?"

"Sum—"

"No, dad! I know what sort of person you really are. I know about Sydney, too. What the two of you are capable of. And I am sorry, dad, but I am not the one who is in trouble here. I am not the enemy here."

"Summer, where on Earth is all of this coming from?"

"The walls are closing in, dad. I know who you really work for and it's time that you knew who I worked—"

"Oh Summer. I told you never to say anything."

The Earth shifted under Vaughn's feet when he saw who had spoken. When his eyes connected with eyes that were so cold they looked dead. Eyes that belonged to someone who was supposed to be dead.

"Lauren," he managed to utter. "You're…"

"Didn't think that you could finish me off that easily, did you Michael?" she replied with a self-satisfied smirk.

"Mum," Summer spoke up and Vaughn felt as if he would be sick. To hear his daughter refer to _that _woman as 'mum'. It was so, so wrong. "I'm sorry. But he—"

"No," Lauren snapped. "No excuses, Summer. I gave you specific instructions and you have disobeyed them. And for that," she paused as she pulled a gun from her back pocket. "You will both have to pay…how does it feel to be on the opposite foot, Michael?" she asked with a smile, before firing off two perfectly aimed shots.

* * *

**A/N: **Just a note to let you know that there will only be three more chapters in this fic.


	13. I Watched A Change In You, It's Like You

I want to give a huge, huge, huge apology for the massive gap in between my updates. I have been having major issues with our computer- it has been put into be fixed twice now. That, coupled with teaching rounds (including a week away on year 8 camp where computers were non-existent) is the reason why I have taken so long.  
So again, I am so sorry for the wait and hopefully from now on, I will be able to keep up with the frequent updates.

**agent belle, Valoriahn & seeley's sweetheart: **Thank you all so much for your feedback.

**Disclaimer: **The title of this chapter comes from the song 'Change (in the House of Flies)' by Deftones.

**_

* * *

_**

**_I Watched A Change In You, It's Like You Never Had Wings_**

_"No, dad! I know what sort of person you really are. I know about Sydney, too. What the two of you are capable of. And I am sorry, dad, but I am not the one who is in trouble here. I am not the enemy here."_

"_Summer, where on Earth is all of this coming from?"_

"_The walls are closing in, dad. I know who you really work for and it's time that you knew who I worked—"_

"_Oh Summer. I told you never to say anything."_

_The Earth shifted under Vaughn's feet when he saw who had spoken. When his eyes connected with eyes that were so cold they looked dead. Eyes that belonged to someone who was supposed to be dead._

"_Lauren," he managed to utter. "You're…"_

"_Didn't think that you could finish me off that easily, did you Michael?" she replied with a self-satisfied smirk._

"_Mum," Summer spoke up and Vaughn felt as if he would be sick. To hear his daughter refer to that woman as 'mum'. It was so, so wrong. "I'm sorry. But he—"_

"_No," Lauren snapped. "No excuses, Summer. I gave you specific instructions and you have disobeyed them. And for that," she paused as she pulled a gun from her back pocket. "You will both have to pay…how does it feel to be on the opposite foot, Michael?" she asked with a smile, before firing off two perfectly aimed shots.

* * *

_

_Vaughn crouched down to the level of his four-tear-old daughter. "Summer, did your break the vase?"_

_Summer stared back at him through wide green eyes. "No," she shook her head. "It was Liam."_

_Vaughn had to bite back a smile. "Hate to break it to you, Sum," he said, scooping her up into his arms, "but Liam is a month old. You're going to have wait a while before you can use that one."_

"_Am I in trouble, daddy?"_

_He brushed a strand of blonde hair away from her face. "Are you going to tell me the truth?"_

_Summer hesitated. "I did it," she replied, her voice quiet._

"_Was it an accident?"_

_Summer nodded._

"_Then you are not in trouble- as long as you promise never to lie to me again."_

"_I promise, daddy."

* * *

_

Groggily, Summer opened her eyes, remnants of the dream still playing on her mind. Stretching out on the bare mattress, she felt confused. Where were her blankets? Her head felt as if it were filled with cotton wool and no matter how hard she tried, she could not think straight.

Rolling over, Summer's eyes fell upon her father, sitting on the only chair in the bare room and everything hit her like a tonne of bricks.

She sat up abruptly. "Where are we?"

Vaughn shook his head, his expression weary. "I have no idea- I only came to about 20 minutes ago."

"Came to?" Summer murmured. "She…she shot us?"

"Yes. But they were just tranquillisers," Vaughn replied.

"But," Summer's eyes pricked with tears. "Why would she do that to me?"

"Because, that is the sort of person she is," Vaughn said, his voice gentle.

"No," Summer shook her head. "She's not."

"What did she tell you?"

"She said it was the truth," Summer whispered. "She had proof…what else was I supposed to believe?"

"What did Lauren tell you?" Vaughn repeated.

"That you really didn't work for the CIA…and that she did," Summer said. "That V.O.J was a cover business…she told me that I working for the CIA."

Vaughn was shaking his head sadly. "Summer, sweetheart, she was lying."

"How I am supposed to believe anything- you lied to me as well."

"Summer, I am an employee of the United States Government and—"

"You shot her!" Summer yelled.

Vaughn stopped short. "What?"

"I know, dad. And when I asked you, you told me point blank that it was a car accident. But I've seen the hospital records. I have seen her scars."

"Oh Summer," Vaughn sighed. "I never wanted for you to have to hear this."

"You mean, you never wanted me to find out what you were really like?"

"No, I never wanted you to know the truth about your mother."

"But—"

"Yes. I did shoot her," Vaughn interjected. "I shot her before she could kill Sydney or I."

"I don't…" Summer had no idea what to think. "No, mum would never do that."

"Summer, she just shot us. She has abducted us. That woman is capable of anything."

"But mum—"

"Your mother worked for a terrorist organization. She was ordered to marry me, to infiltrate the NSC and CIA. She was an enemy of this country, Summer. On the Most Wanted list."

Summer was staring at him. "I can't…I don't want to believe this."

"Summer, I know that this is hard to hear. There was a time when this information was new to me also. A time when I had to learn and accept that the woman I had married was a sociopathic criminal."

Summer was shaking her head. "No, that's not it."

"Then what?" Vaughn asked, slightly confused.

"If I believe what you are telling me now, then that means you have been lying to me my entire life. Right to my face."

Vaughn gave a short nod. "That is what I have been doing."

"How could you?" Summer exclaimed.

"How could I not?" Vaughn threw up his hands. "How could I possibly tell you the truth about your biological mother? How could I let you grow up knowing the truth?" He paused, running a hand through his hair. "I wanted you to be happy, to live a carefree life. I did what I thought was best for you."

"Well, if what you are saying is true, then your lies led to me working against the CIA. How the hell is that what is best for me?"

* * *

Summer had fallen into a sullen silence, refusing to speak, no matter what Vaughn said. He couldn't blame her. It had been a day of many revelations and he could only imagine what was going on in her head.

After a couple of hours, the door to the room swung open and Lauren stepped in. clasped in her hand was a pistol- one that contained real bullets, Vaughn noted.

"Mum!" Summer jumped off the mattress. She needed to speak with Lauren. To try and make some sense of the mess of information swimming around her head.

Lauren just looked at her with disdain. "Sit down," she instructed.

Summer faltered. "But mum—"

"My name is Lauren," she cut in. "The whole mother-daughter thing, just an act, Summer. It's time for you to realize that."

Seeing the devastated expression on his daughter's face, Vaughn felt an intense anger. "You are a heartless bitch, Lauren," he spat out. "How dare you bring Summer into this. Your problem is with me, not my daughter."

"_Our _daughter," Lauren taunted and then motioned to the two guards standing outside the door. "Take the girl. Me and him need a little alone time."

"No!" Summer struggled as the two men grabbed her. "Daddy!"

"I'll be fine, Sum," Vaughn called out helplessly, catching one last glance at her frightened expression as the door closed.

"So…" Lauren stepped towards him. "Summer, hey? Interesting choice of name. I personally would have gone for one of the classics. Elizabeth, Victoria, Amanda…"

"How could you do this to her?" Vaughn asked, seething. "You have destroyed her life."

"There's your answer, Michael. You ruined my life, in case you have forgotten."

"Me, Lauren. Me! Not Summer."

"But what better way to destroy you than to ruin your pride and joy in the process?"

"What are you going to do to her?"

Lauren ignored the question. "You know, I lost five months of my life because of you and your trigger-happy tendencies."

"And Sydney lost two _years _because of your employer."

"That would be right," Lauren snapped. "It always comes back to Sydney, doesn't it?"

"Lauren," Vaughn tone dropped. "Whatever you want to do to me, then fine. But please, do not hurt my daughter. Surely you feel something for her."

"You know what, Michael? I feel absolutely nothing for her. Why should I?"

"I guess that I was just hoping that a part of you was actually human."

"Now, now," Lauren wagged a finger. "It is not wide for you to be throwing out insults in your predicament." She turned, heading towards the door. "And in regards to you and your daughter, I will do whatever the hell I want."

* * *

Summer had been taken to another empty room. As the door was slammed shut, she finally allowed herself to cry the tears that had been threatening appearance since she woke up.

Sinking to the floor, she brought her knees up to her chest, her body racking with sobs. The way that Lauren had looked at her before. Not with hatred, but completely void of emotion. Lauren had looked at her as if she meant nothing at all. It was a stark comparison to the warmth she had been exuding only days before. How was it that her mother could change so completely…if she had even changed at all.

It occurred to Summer at that point that Vaughn had always looked at her the same way. He always looked at her with a father's love and pride- even when she had done something to anger or disappoint him.

Like planting a bug on his desk at work.

Summer's tears began to fall even harder. How could she, even for a second, doubted her father?

* * *

"Weiss."

He looked up from his computer, and in Sydney's direction. "Yeah?"

"Do you know where Vaughn is?" she asked.

"No idea. He was bolting out of here when I arrived this morning. Didn't say where he was going."

Perturbed, Sydney made her way over to Vaughn's desk, hoping to find a note, or something indicating where he went. As she moved a few items, she knocked the mouse and the blank screen of the computer was replaced by the GPS navigation system. Taking a closer look, Sydney saw that Vaughn had been tracking Summer's car.

"Hey Syd," Marshall came hurrying over. "Carrie is in panic mode. I told her there was nothing to worry about, but she needs reassuring."

Sydney looked at him blankly, distracted by Vaughn's computer. Why Summer's car? "What?"

"Mitch, he stayed at your place last night, right?"

Marshall suddenly had her attention. "No, I thought Summer stayed at yours."

Marshall was shaking his head. "But…then where are they?"

"I have no idea," Sydney said, glancing at the computer. "But here's hoping that Vaughn does."

* * *

**A/N: **Only two more chapters to go... 


	14. The Most As You'll Ever Go Is Back Where

**seeley's sweetheart: **Thank you for your feedback.

**Disclaimer: **The title of this chapter comes from the song 'On Saturday Afternoons in 1963' by Rickie Lee Jones.

_**

* * *

**_

The Most As You'll Ever Go Is Back Where You Used To Know

_Perturbed, Sydney made her way over to Vaughn's desk, hoping to find a note, or something indicating where he went. As she moved a few items, she knocked the mouse and the blank screen of the computer was replaced by the GPS navigation system. Taking a closer look, Sydney saw that Vaughn had been tracking Summer's car._

"_Hey Syd," Marshall came hurrying over. "Carrie is in panic mode. I told her there was nothing to worry about, but she needs reassuring."_

_Sydney looked at him blankly, distracted by Vaughn's computer. Why Summer's car? "What?"_

"_Mitch, he stayed at your place last night, right?"_

_Marshall suddenly had her attention. "No, I thought Summer stayed at yours."_

_Marshall was shaking his head. "But…then where are they?"_

"_I have no idea," Sydney said, glancing at the computer. "But here's hoping that Vaughn does."_

"He knows?" Marshall asked.

"Well, he was looking up Sum's car on the GPS," Sydney replied, opening the top drawer of Vaughn's desk, looking for a notepad to jot down the location of Summer's car. However, all that she found was the broken photo frame.

Staring down, Sydney had to grab Vaughn's chair to steady herself. Noticing the change in Sydney, Marshall peered over her shoulder. "What's the matter?"

Feeling numb, Sydney reached down and picked up the photo frame, along with the microphone. "I think that we need to talk to my father."

* * *

Summer was laying on the floor, curled up in the foetal position. She had had no human contact since being taken to this second room and had only her thoughts to keep her company. 

How could she ever go back? How could she go back to her life with the memories of the awful things she had done. With the knowledge of who her mother was, that Lauren never cared for her at all.

The world that she knew was gone. How could she go back?

* * *

"Maybe Summer wasn't aware of the device?" Jack suggested, his heart not allowing him to comprehend what Sydney was telling him. Summer was a granddaughter to him. There was no way that she was a part of this mess. 

"That's what I wanted to think," Sydney said. "But she asked Vaughn to put it on his desk. And think about this, all the leaks. She has access to mine and Vaughn's phones, our laptops...Vaughn must have realized this- that's why he went after her."

"And you haven't been able to contact him?" Jack asked.

Sydney shook his head. "Both his and Summer's phones are turned off."

"Ok," Weiss put in. "Let's just say that Summer is working for the Allegeance- why? How on Earth could they compel her to do their dirty work?"

"They would have their techniques," Jack mused.

"But to get a girl to turn against her country?" Weiss asked.

"What if she thought she was working for her country," Marshall suggested. "It's not as if it hasn never happened before."

"But then that means they convinced Summer that Syd and Vaughn weren't CIA- that is some damn powerful persuasion," Weiss pointed out.

Sydney had been following this conversation silently. Her mind was working frantically, trying to come up with some explanation for all of this.

"I mean, come on," Weiss was saying. "What would it take for Summer to doubt her own parents?"

It hit Sydney like a tonne of bricks. "Oh my god," she looked up, meeting Jack's eyes. "Dad."

He understood completely. "Sydney, no. That is impossible."

"People come back, we've seen it happen before. Mum, Allison..."

Weiss was looking between the two of them. "Please tell me that this isn't about who I think it is."

Sydney turned to him. "Lauren."

Marshall visibly blanched, the memory of being shot still prominent in his mind. "But-"

"It's the only link between the Allegeance and Summer that makes sense," Sydney said. "Lauren was Covenant. The Allegeance are all former Covenant. And she would be able to manipulate Summer. After all, she is her mother."

"But she died!" Weiss protested. "In one of _our _hospitals."

"We need to find Mitch," Sydney said, ignoring Weiss's protestations.

"What?!" Marshall sounded alarmed. "Do you think he is involved as well?"

"He's involved with Summer," Sydney pointed out. "He will know the most out of anybody."

* * *

The ringing sounded distant as Mitchell opened his eyes. His head was throbbing so hard he could hear it. Bringin a hand up, he gently touched his left temple and winced. Summer certainly packed a whallop. 

His mobile still ringing, Mitch struggled up and grabbed it off the bedside table.

"Hello?"

"Mitchell, where are you? Your mother has been calling you all morning!"

"Dad. I, uh...I'm..."

"Never mind. I need you home straightaway."

"But-"

"Home, Mitch. Now."

"What is this about?"

"I'll speak to you when you get home."

Flipping his phone shut, Mitch knew perfectly well what this was about. Summer.

* * *

"Ok, thanks." Jack snapped his phone shut and then turned to Sydney as they appracohed the Flinkman's front door. "That was Dixon. Vaughn's car was discovered in the car park at V.O.J Insuracne, along with Summer's. However, there was no sign of the two of them." 

Sydney's stomach churned. "If this is Lauren that we are dealing with, then...she has them. Vaughn would have gone to confront Summer, Lauren could have overheard...oh god, what-"

"Let's not jump to conclusions," Jack interjected. "We'll just wait and hear what Mitch has to say before we decide our next step."

* * *

Mitchell looked between the faces of his parents and Sydney and Jack Bristow. 

"What has happened to Summer?" he asked.

"That is what we are trying to figure out," Jack replied. "Have you seen her in the last 24 hours?"

Mitch nodded. "She called me last night, asking to borrow money. When I met up with her she said that she was in trouble and had to leave...she also said that she hadn't really been working for an insurance company."

"Ok," Jack said. "Apart from last night, have there been any other incidents where Summer has been acting oddly?"

"She has been acting differently ever since she started working that damn job...whatever it is," Mitch replied. "Stressing over little things, asking strange questions out of the blue, asking me to look up ancient history-"

"What do you mean by 'ancient history'?" Marshall asked.

"I mean her mother. She got me to look into hospital records to find out how she died- hey, did you know that she was _shot_? I mean, Sum thought it was a car accident and-"

"Mitch," Sydney cut in. "Did you look into anything else about Lauren?"

"We tried," Mitch replied. "Summer wanted all the info that she could get on her mother and so I, uh, kinda got into the CIA database-"

"Wait a minute," Marshall broke in. "You hacked into the CIA without being detected."

"Yeah, though it was just agent profiles-"

"That is incredible!" Marshall exclaimed. "How did-"

"Marshall!" Carrie cut in, her expression less than impressed.

"Oh right," Marshall cleared his throat, attempting to put on his 'stern' face. "Mitchell, you did a very bad thing and there will be severe consequences."

"Why?" Mitchell turned back to Sydney and Jack. "Why are you asking me all of this? Do you know who Summer is running from?"

"Mitch, we believe that Summer's mother is still alive," Sydney started. "She is a enemy of this country and extremely dangerous. There is a very good chance that she has Summer and Vaughn captive."

"So she is who Summer was running from?" Mitch asked.

"Not exactly," Sydney explained. "Is there any other information that you could give us that would help?"

"Well...there is," Mitch replied. "When Sum rang asking for money, my gut told me that she was going to do a bolt- I mean, why else would she be asking for cash? Not wanting to take any chances, I sort of snuck into your workshop, dad, and stole a tracking device."

Jack sat forward. "Did you plant it on Summer?"

Mitch nodded. "I slipped it under the insole of her shoe while she...uh," he paused, coughing. "I just put it in her shoe."

"If we can activate it, we've got them," Jack said, standing up. "Marshall, do you have the code for it?"

"What did it look like, Mitch?" Marshall asked his son.

"Um...small, round and silver...it looked like one of those tiny batteries."

Marshall jumped up. "I'll have them located in half an hour."

* * *

After, who knew how many hours, Summer strated as the door flung open. A second later Lauren storde in and grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing?" Summer asked as she was yanked upwards.

"Giving you a few last precious moments with daddy," Lauren replied, dragging her down the darkened hallway.

"Before what?"

Lauren stopped in her steps and looked Summer directly in the eyes. "Before I break his neck...or put a bullet in his brain...or cut him open with a knife. I tell you what, Summer, how about I let you decide which method to kill your father with."

"Why are you doing this?" Summer asked, her voice trembling. "I thought...I though-"

"Thought what, Summer?" Lauren hissed. "Tell me, were you even _thinking_ when I got you to turn against the Boyscout and the Homewrecker so easily?"

Summer felt a bubble of anger rise beneath her skin. "Don't talk about them that way."

Lauren let out a cold laugh. "Trying to tell me what to do, darling daughter? Just how are you going to stop me?"

"With my help." Sydney stepped out from behind a corner, pointing a pistol directly at Lauren.

Lauren reacted in a split second, pulling Summer into her hold and removing her gun from her holster, pressing it to her daughter's temple.

Sydney took a step towards the two of them. "Let her go."

"Like I am going to follow _your _orders," Lauren snorted.

"The choice isn't yours, Lauren and your game is up," Sydney shot back. "We've found Vaughn and we've got your little minions. You may as well give up now."

"I didn't wait nineteen years to give up," Lauren snapped and then cocked the gun, causing Summer to whimper.

Sydney took another step forward. "I swear, if you hurt her, I'll-"

"You'll what?" Lauren cut off. "Do I sense a little bit of misguided motherly protection here? In case you have forgotten Summer is _my_ daughter."

"You are nothing more than an incubator," Sydney shot back.

"Yes, and poor Summer has just discovered that, hasn't she? So what will that mean if I let her go? That you can just take her back to that perfect little life she knew before? Just how is she supposed to deal- oomph!" Lauren stopped short as Summer shifted slightly, driving her elbow into her gut. In the moment that it took Lauren to react, Sydney has already fired, hitting her in the shoulder. Rushing forward, she pushed Summer out of the way and then pinned Lauren to the ground, driving her knee into her back.

"This," she said, leaning in towards Lauren's ear, "is how you stop people like you." And with that, she ploughed her own elbow into Lauren's temple, rendering her unconscious.

At the sound of pounding footsteps both Sydney and Summer looked up. Seconds later a frantic Vaughn appeared, followed closely by Weiss and Nadia.

"We heard a shot. Are you ok?" he asked breathlessly.

"We're fine, Vaughn," Sydney replied.

Relief washed all over Vaughn's features as he stepped, almost hesitantly, towards his daughter. "Summer?"

"Don't," Summer said sharply, holding up a hand. "Just don't."

As she turned on her heel, all Vaughn wanted to do was chase after her. But he couldn't. After hearing the tone in her voice and the look in her eyes, all he could do was watch as for the first time in her life, Summer, both literally and metaphorically, walked away from him.

* * *

**A/N: **Only one more chapter to go... 


	15. Today The Wars Have Ended

**ILOVEALIAS4EVER, agent belle and seeley's sweetheart: **Thank you for your feedback.

**Disclaimer: **The title of this chapter comes from the song 'Homeland' by Carpark North

* * *

_**Today The Wars Have Ended And I Am Changed Forever On**_

_"Yes, and poor Summer has just discovered that, hasn't she? So what will that mean if I let her go? That you can just take her back to that perfect little life she knew before? Just how is she supposed to deal- oomph!" Lauren stopped short as Summer shifted slightly, driving her elbow into her gut. In the moment that it took Lauren to react, Sydney has already fired, hitting her in the shoulder. Rushing forward, she pushed Summer out of the way and then pinned Lauren to the ground, driving her knee into her back._

_"This," she said, leaning in towards Lauren's ear, "is how you stop people like you." And with that, she ploughed her own elbow into Lauren's temple, rendering her unconscious._

_At the sound of pounding footsteps both Sydney and Summer looked up. Seconds later a frantic Vaughn appeared, followed closely by Weiss and Nadia._

_"We heard a shot. Are you ok?" he asked breathlessly._

_"We're fine, Vaughn," Sydney replied._

_Relief washed all over Vaughn's features as he stepped, almost hesitantly, towards his daughter. "Summer?"_

_"Don't," Summer said sharply, holding up a hand. "Just don't."_

* * *

Sydney walked into the kitchen to find Vaughn sitting at the table, his head in his hands. 

"Vaughn," she placed a hand in his should and then sat beside him.

He looked up, his expression weary. "What was the decision?"

"No action is going to be taken against Summer," she replied. "She was an innocent pawn in Lauren's game and the general consensus was that discovering the truth is punishment enough."

Vaughn visibly sagged with relief. "What about Mitch?"

"Again, no action…the CIA has actually said they want to recruit him when his completes university. Analysts are still trying to figure out how he got into the system undetected." She gave a small smile. "You should see Marshall- he's walking around the JTF, practically bursting with pride."

"Well, I am glad that somebody got a positive out of this mess."

Sydney reached across, clasping Vaughn's hand. "How is Summer?"

Vaughn shrugged. "She hasn't left her room all day."

"She just needs time."

"She needs a lot more- like a father she can trust."

"Summer does trust you."

"I have lied to her throughout her entire life, Syd. No matter the nature of that lie, how the hell is she going to move past that?"

* * *

"_Hi, you've reached Summer. Leave a message and I'll get back to you._" 

Mitch sighed and disconnected the call. He had already left a dozen messages and had the feeling that he wasn't going to be getting a call back that night.

* * *

Feeling completely numb, Summer held her mobile to her ear. She had been listening to all the messages that Mitch had left on her phone, and had finally reached the last one. 

"_Sum, I know this is insane and I am not going to say that I understand what you are going through. But you need to know that you are not alone…not if you don't want to be. Please, call me back._"

He was right and wrong. He sure as hell didn't understand- nobody did. And that meant that she _was _alone.

And that was the last thing she wanted to be.

* * *

"Mum." 

Sydney turned to see Liam standing in the doorway of the living room. "Yeah?"

He stepped forward, almost hesitantly. "Is Summer going to be ok?"

Sydney sighed. She had had the ugly task of filling Liam in on everything earlier that day. "It'll take some time, but she'll be fine. She is just felling really hurt and angry at the moment."

Liam was silent for a few seconds. "You know, it's really weird to think of Summer having a biological mother…I mean, I knew that she had one. But, it was like, that you were her mum."

Sydney smiled at her son. "Well, in a way, I kind of am."

"Sum thought it to. She used to say that I was lucky, because you were my real mum and—"

Their conversation was cut short when Vaughn walked into the room, looking like a broken man.

"Vaughn?" Sydney stood up. Feeling the tension, Liam made a quick getaway. He did not want any part of it.

"She won't talk to me…nothing," Vaughn said. "I knock on the door and there is no response. Having her scream at me and tell me that she hates me would be better than this. I can't handle all this…nothingness."

"Maybe," Sydney started. "Maybe I should talk to her."

"Syd, I love you, but honestly, I don't know what you can say—"

"Vaughn." All Sydney had to do was raise an eyebrow.

Realization dawned on Vaughn's face. "Syd, no."

"I know for sure that Summer is feeling completely alone right now. She needs to know that somebody out there understands. She needs somebody to tell her that she will get through it."

"Sydney, I can't ask you to do this. To dredge up everything—"

"You are not asking me," Sydney said firmly. "And that girl upstairs, who feels as if she is breaking in two, is my daughter as well. I cannot, in good consciousness, stand by and watch her fall apart."

Vaughn stepped forward and pulled Sydney into a tight hug. "I have to say it again: that ring, your finger- best decision ever."

* * *

Lying on her bed and staring up at her roof, Summer made no attempt to move when she heard the knock on the door. She also ignored the second and third knock. 

"Summer," Sydney's voice came through the door. "Open up please."

Summer did not respond.

"Please let me in, or I will just break down the door myself…and you know I can and will."

Summer's mind flashed back to when she was about five years old and had locked herself in the bathroom and couldn't get out. It had only taken one kick from Sydney to get her out.

And so, with a loud sigh, Summer made her way across the room. Without a word, she opened the door, stepped back and threw herself back on the bed.

"Summer," Sydney said as she walked into the room and sat on her desk chair. "Summer, would you please look at me?"

Reluctantly, Summer sat up. "What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk."

"You may not want to, Sum, but you need to."

Summer snorted. "What would you know?"

"I know what you are going thought about now."

"Sydney, look, I love you to death and mean no offense, but there is not a snowballs chance in hell that you could know what I am going through. How on Earth could you possibly understand?"

Sydney did not respond to that question and instead pulled her collar aside to reveal a faint scar on her left shoulder. "Have I ever told you about this scar?"

Summer nodded, slightly intrigued by the subject change. "You said it was a bullet wound- an old job injury."

"Yes. A bullet wound, from when I was shot." Sydney paused. "By my mother."

Summer stared at her incredulously. "What?"

"I understand what you are going through, Sum. Because there was a time in my life when I learnt that my mother was not the woman I had grown up believing her to be."

Summer was shaking her head. "No way."

"I was 26 when I discovered that the woman who died in a car accident when I was 6 was not Laura Bristow, but Irina Derevko- a KGB agent sent to the States to marry a CIA agent. It wasn't long after that we realized she wasn't really dead," Sydney explained. "The first time I saw my mother since I was a child, she shot me. A short time after that she turned herself into the CIA, made it appear as if she were working for us. She lured me in, manipulated me. Made me feel compassion for the woman I had come to call mum. And then she betrayed the CIA…and me."

"So your dad lied to you as well? Jack lied to you?"

"I try not to think of it as lying," Sydney started. "He did all he could to give me a chance at a better life. And that is what your dad was trying to do."

"I…I just don't know how I can trust him when…"

"The only thing that Vaughn was not entirely truthful about was the real nature of you mother. And consider the situation, Summer. What other choice did he have?" Sydney asked. "How were you supposed to grow up as a well-adjusted person- the amazing person that you are today- if you knew the truth about Lauren?"

"I understand that…but it is so hard to think about the way that dad could look me in the eye and lie so easily—"

"It was not easy, Summer," Sydney cut in. "He agonized over it. Every time you asked a question about your mother and he could not give an answer to satisfy you, it ripped him to shreds." Standing up, Sydney made her way over to the bed and placed herself next to Summer. "I know that you are hurting right now. I know that you are feeling humiliated. And I know that you are feeling a seething anger you never thought yourself capable of. But, you need to ask yourself, Summer- who is it that you are really mad at? Your father, yourself or Lauren?"

Summer's face crumpled and she allowed herself to be pulled into Sydney's arms as if she were a little girl again. "How could…why…" she stopped, her voice catching in her throat. "Why would she do that to me?"

"I can't answer that," Sydney replied truthfully. "I still can't answer that for myself."

"I don't care if she doesn't love me- I have never been without that. But for her to pretend and…" she broke off with a sob. "I…I…"

"Hey," Sydney's voice was soothing. She pulled Summer tighter in her arms, running a hand over her hair. "Did you just hear what you said? You do not need Lauren's love…you are one of the strongest people I know, Summer. I am not saying that it will be easy, but I know you will get through all of this."

"I just wish…I just wish that you…" Summer trailed off.

"You know, there is no one way that we can define ourselves," Sydney mused aloud. "But for the sake of this conversation, I can sum up the main roles I play in life under five titles- daughter, agent, friend, wife and mother…I have known you since day one, Summer. We may not have that biological connection, but who needs that? In every other sense you have never been anything less than a daughter to me."

Summer was silent for a few seconds and then whispered. "Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me," Sydney replied. "But you do need to speak to your dad. Talk, yell, scream or whatever. You just need to do something because this silence is killing him."

"I know…" Summer said. "And I will…when I figure out what I am going to say."

* * *

That evening, when Sydney and Vaughn had left for a debrief on the Lauren incident, Summer seized the chance to leave her room. Scrawling a quick note, she grabbed her keys and ran out the front door. 

On her arrival at her destination, Summer experiences several moments of hesitation. What on Earth was she going to say? Finally, inhaling deeply, she brought up a hand and rang the Flinkman's door bell.

Connor answered it. "Hey Summer," he stepped back to let her inside. "Mitch is in his room if you wanna go up…I'd knock first, though," he added with a snort of laughter. "He's probably experimenting with mum's make up."

Summer's brow furrowed. "Why?"

"You'll see," was all he said.

After the climbing the stairs, Summer paused at Mitch's door and knocked softly.

"Come in," came his muffled reply.

Trying to ignore her shaking hands, Summer did do. Stepping into the room she saw that Mitch was sitting at his computer, his back to her. "Mitch," she said, quietly.

He turned and Summer winced as she caught sight of the nasty purple mottled bruise that was spread on his left temple. "Mitch, I am so sorry."

His face broke into his ever-familiar grin. "Yeah, you got me a beauty, hey?"

Summer stared at him incredulously. "How can you not care about what I did?"

Mitch's expression softened. "I've been told everything, Sum. You were desperate and so you responded with drastic measures."

"Mitch, I knocked you unconscious."

"Summer Vaughn packs quite a punch."

"Mitch, this is not something to joke about."

"I know that," he replied. "How are you doing, dealing with all these recent revelations?"

Summer shrugged as she sat on the edge of Mitch's bed. "Can I phone a friend? I have no idea how to answer that."

"You've got a friend sitting right in front of you."

Summer tried hard to smile but it wasn't long before her façade cracked. "I just want for everything to go back the way it was."

In one swift movement, Mitch move beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Well," he started soothingly. "The chances of that happening are pretty slim…but given the person you are, I am pretty sure you'll be able to adapt to the way things are now."

"I just have no idea what to do with myself. One second I am bawling my eyes out and the next I am so angry that I want to punch a hole on something."

"Can you warn me when that feeling start to come along?" Mitch said, pulling back with a grin on his face. "Cos the bruise is bad enough."

Summer let out a laugh. "It's not my fault that you don't know how to take a hit."

"I can so," Mitch protested. "You just got a lucky shot in."

"You just give me the word and I will show you that I was definitely not lucky."

"Uh…how about I just take your word for it on that one?"

Summer was smiling. The few seconds where the conversation had strayed away from Lauren was all it took to give her a chance to relax. "Oh, I knoew it was a good decision to come and see you."

"Come on, Sum. When is coming to see me ever a bad idea?"

"You do have a point…" she trailed off, a question plaguing her mind. "What happens now?"

Mitch knew exactly what she was talking about. "Whatever we want to happen."

Summer hesitated. "You do realize what you are getting yourself into? An emotional wreck with severe mother issues."

"And what better match for her than one of the world's biggest- and handsomest- computer geeks?"

"I've basically been working for a terrorist cell for these past few months."

"I have a computer named Bob."

"I believe that our parents were criminals."

"I love Duke Nukem."

"I lure you into this mess by asking for money."

"I used to sleep with a teddy bear named Apple Mac."

"Mitch!" Summer let out. "I am trying to be serious."

"Yeah, and you need to realize that I don't give a damn. So what if you've got all this extra stuff going on? I wouldn't be a friend if I bailed out on you now."

"But we are not talking about just being friends, are we?"

"Sum," Mitch shifted closer. "Whatever steps we might decide to take, we are always going to be each other's friend. Why else do you think we work so well together?"

"You know, you are dangerously hovering on the edge of corny," Summer said, her eyes twinkling.

"Was that a joke? No…from Summer Vaughn? It couldn't have been- I haven't heard a joke from her mouth in yonks."

"Shut up," Summer laughed, giving him a slight shove.

"Sum," Mitch suddenly grabbed her hands and pulled her right close to him.

"What?" she whispered, their eyes only centimetres apart.

"There are two thinks that could make me completely happy right now. The first is to see that emotional wreck with mother issues smiling and laughing." He paused, placing one of his hands on her cheek.

"What's the second?"

"To be able to hold that wreck in my arms and do this." And with that Mitch, leant forward, pressing his lips into hers.

* * *

It was late when Summer returned home. Opening the front door, she planned on quietly making her way to her bedroom, but was startled when she spotted Vaughn sitting in the living room. 

"Dad?"

He jumped up. "I was just waiting to make sure you got home all right…I, uh, good night." He stepped forward, about to walk past her.

"Dad, wait."

He stopped, surprised. "Yes?"

"I…" Summer struggled to find the right words. "How…how—" she cut short as her throat tightened.

"Summer," Vaughn stepped towards her, his expression concerned. "What is it?"

"How can you look at me like that?" she blurted out.

"Like what?"

"Like it doesn't matter who my mother is at all!" Summer exclaimed. "How can you even look at me?"

"Because regardless of who your mother is, you are my daughter and I love you," Vaughn replied without hesitation.

Summer was silent for a few seconds. "Was I… was I just part of her plan? Was I just another pawn in her game?"

Vaughn shook his head slowly. "Lauren never said anything to me. I only found out when she fell into the coma. If you were another person for her to use, she would have told me."

Summer slumped down onto the couch. "I wasn't part of her plan…" she murmured. "I wasn't part of any plan…"

Vaughn hesitated before sitting next to his daughter. "Sum—"

"If I ask you something," she interrupted, "will you promise to be honest with me? Completely and wholly truthful."

"I promise."

"Did you even want me? You shoot your enemy wife and put her in a coma only to discover that she was pregnant with your child."

Vaughn remained silent, deliberating on his answer.

"Dad, don't you dare try and protect me through your answer. You have been doing that all my life."

"I did struggle when I found out that Lauren was pregnant," Vaughn finally said. "But it was never for a second _you _that I was struggling with. It was the idea that along with you came a part of Lauren. All I wanted at that stage of my life was to be completely void of her. You made that impossible."

Summer was looking directly at her father, chewing her bottom lip and taking in every single word.

"When you were born, it was completely surreal. I felt this huge love for you but I couldn't bring myself to look at you. I was so scared that I would see Lauren staring back at me."

"Do you?" Summer whispered. "See Lauren in me?"

Vaughn smiled warmly at his daughter. "I see _you_, Sum," he replied. "It didn't take me long to move past that fear. All it took was a good talking to by Jack to get me to realize there was an entirely different way to look at things." He paused. "And even given all the awful things that Lauren did, I am so grateful that she was part of my life for a short time- because that time means that you are going to be a part of my life forever."

"You can honestly say that? That you actually feel grateful towards Lauren?" Summer asked, somewhat dubiously.

"I can. Whatever she put me through, you are completely worth it. What she did to you, on the other hand, is completely unforgivable." He paused, bringing an arm around her. "I am so sorry for lying. But I just couldn't tell you truth. You were my child and I wanted you to be completely happy. I wanted you to think that you had a mother like everyone else. You deserved to have a mother like that."

"I understand why you did it," Summer replied. "I just needed that somebody to blame…unfortunately you were the easy target."

Vaughn raised and eyebrow. "Easy target? Now that's flattering."

"I do try and aim to please," Summer quipped.

Vaughn was shaking his head. "God, you sound like Sydney sometimes."

"I do?"

"Hmm…you even have some of the same mannerisms, which is no surprise. You used to follow her around when you were little, mimicking her every move."

Summer let out a small laugh. "I don't remember that."

"You should ask her- you used to have us in hysterics some days."

Summer looked up at him. "I have got what I deserve, you know."

"What do you mean?"

"A mum like everybody else…not that you could say that Sydney was like anybody else."

A slow smile spread on Vaughn's face as his tightened his arms around Summer, pressing his lips onto the top of her head. "You are one in a million, Summer Vaughn," he said.

Silence descended upon them for a few seconds until Summer spoke up.

"Everything is going to be different from now on, isn't it?"

"Not everything, Sum."

"A lot of it. Lauren may be in prison, but things have changed. How are we even going to begin handling that?"

"With each other," Vaughn replied, his tone soft. "There are no more secrets in this family any more. The only way that we can go is forward."

Hearing those words come from her father's mouth, Summer did not doubt them for a second.

No more secrets. Forward. Together. They were going to be ok.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: **Well, we have reached another end. Once again I would like to thank everybody who showed me their support, by either reading the fic, and especially posting reviews and letting me know what you think. I am espcially grateful for your all sticking around given the infrequent posts towards the end of the fic. Once again, I would like to apologise for that.  
As usual, I have loved writing this story. Given that the central character was one that I created, it was a different fanfic to write. I only hope that you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did creating it. 


End file.
